iChained
by ZBixby
Summary: Sam and Freddie have always been bickering. Well what happens when they hurt Mrs. Briggs and are forced to be chained together at the wrist for three months. Will their arguing get better? Seddie! Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

Well hello there one and all to another one of my interesting brains ideas

**Well hello there one and all to another one of my interesting brains ideas. And for all you Seddie lovers you are in for a treat. I received the idea for this actually from a Simpson's episode. But I thought I could make an intriguing story from this. So you should enjoy this because I really like this idea. And don't fret those who are reading my other story iHave Amnesia. The way I have this set up is that every other day I will update this story starting tomorrow. Prologue is up today chapter 1 will be up tomorrow and every other. While the day in between is the day I will use to update iHave Amnesia. Well I wilstop my ranting now and get on with the story now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or any of the characters in it……… I bet you thought I was gonna be sarcastic, HA proved you wrong.**

**Prologue**

Sam stood by her locker awaiting the arrival of her two best friends. One Carly and One, Sir Dorks-A-Lot, Fredward Benson. She saw them approaching, Carly looking as pretty as every and Freddie drooling like a sick puppy over how she looked.

"Hey Carl," Sam said as Carly opened her locker. "Dweeb," She added gesturing toward Freddie.

"That's disrespectful," Freddie yelled at her pointing at her. Sam smiled loving when he prodded her, just more fuel for the fire.

"So is your face," Sam argued back planting her feet firmly on the ground looking at Freddie challengingly.

"At least my butt isn't shaped like a ham," Freddie argued back not wanting to let her win.

"Guys," Carly said lowly wishing she had her spray bottled to make them stop. They were always like this, no matter what time it was.

"At least I don't get a tick back once a week!" Sam yelled knowing she had the upperhand.

"Those are Precautionary!" Freddie yelled trying to defend himself then turned around to head for his locker wanting out of this argument.

"Just face it Freddork, you just can't win," Sam said smirking as when she saw Freddie going to step she slid her foot out in foront of his causing him to trip and stumbled down the hall. Right into Mrs. Briggs knocking her extremely hard into the lockers. Everyone rushed over as it took her a second to regain consciousness. She had ran straight into the locker with her shoulder and it was in an extreme amount of pain.

"This is why I hate children!" Briggs yelled as she attempted to get up holding onto her shoulder. "Who is responsible for this!" She nearly screamed. And almost once everyone pointed at Freddie and Sam. Briggs just narrowed her eyes and walked toward the nurse's office.

Later that day they sat in Carly's living room. Freddie's mom was out looking for more cloud block, she had run out of it a few days prior.

"She's going to something I know it, that look just spelled out you will die in your sleep," Freddie said rubbing his temples.

"That's how she always looks," Sam said taking a bite out of the slice of ham in her hand. Suddenly a knock was heard on Freddie's door across the hall. Freddie walked to the door.

"Uh can I help you?" Freddie asked looking at the police officer standing in front of him.

"Are you Fredward Benson?" The officer asked which received a nervous nod from Freddie. He handed a piece of paper to him. Sam looked over Freddie's shoulder and noticed a second sheet of paper in the officer's hand.

"That wouldn't happen to be for a Samantha Puckett would it?" Sam asked nervously.

"Well yes it is ma'am," The officer said looking at her curiously.

"That's me," Sam said which had the officer hand her the paper.

"It was a pleasure serving you," The officer said kinda disappointed turning around and walking away.

"I told you that she would do something," Freddie said reading the sheet of paper.

"What is she doing?" Carly asked looking at her two friends.

"She is taking us both to court, she wants us to pay for her broken arm since her insurance doesn't cover accidents at school," Freddie said looking at his paper with disgust. Sam just looked at it disappointedly. She had been wrong before.

It was the day of the court appearance. Sam and Freddie were sitting at one table with Spencer along side them. He was going to try and help them out. Mrs. Briggs was sitting in her seat her arm was in a giant cast and sling that made her look completely helpless.  
"All Rise," the Bailiff said as a judge walked in behind him. "The Honorable Judge Franklin McGurthy," he said the judge took his seat.

"Wait McGurthy?" Sam spoke out loud, "You mean like the world's fattest priest!" Sam practically shouted.

"Well yes, Father McGurthy is my older brother, I am surprised anyone had seen that record, he is very proud of it," The judge said smiling having already taken a liking to Sam. "Ok we are here on the case of Briggs vs. Puckett and Benson, Mrs. Briggs please state your case," he said clearly.

"Well your honor, I was entering the school early like I normally do, you know get their early so that I can tutor students just in case they are falling behind, after all I do love Children," Briggs said lying straight out trying to smile genuinely which made Sam scoff at her. "Well I was walking toward my classroom when out of nowhere Fredward came running into me slamming me extremely hard into a locker, breaking my arm," she said.

"And what does this have to do with Ms. Puckett?" The judge asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well you see Fredward and Samantha here are always bickering and it is to my understanding from several witnesses these two were arguing horribly before the incident and as Fredward turned around she tripped him which cause him to cause the accident," Briggs continued trying to sound sweet.

"Objection your honor this women is badgering the witness," Sam said standing up and saying it loudly and confidently. Spencer pulled her back into her seat. Judge McGurthy stifled a laugh.

"Sorry Ms. Puckett but there is no witness," The judge said looking at Briggs who looked clearly annoyed. "Mr. Shay you may speak now," he added as Spencer stood up.

"First of all I would like to say that never in a million years would this woman here ever tutor a child, in fact she hates children she was a teacher back when I went to Ridgeway," Spencer said clearly pacing back and forth. "Secondly she can't ask of these two to pay for her breaking her arm because of two things, one it was an accident and it is not as if they purposefully decided to hurt her, and they cannot be blamed for the fact that she didn't get an insurance plan that covers in school accidents," he stated clearly walking back.

"That is true Mrs. Briggs you could have put out the 10 extra dollars for the in school coverage to," The judge stated plainly.

"But, well, my bagpipes needed a new squeezebag," Briggs defended herself knowing she was in the wrong.

"I think you can pay your own hospital bills Mrs. Briggs," The judge said softly to her banging his mallet down. The Mallet instantly lit up bright colors.

"That is awesome, where did you get it?" Spencer asked his eyes wide.

"Oh I got it from my friend Socko, he hooks me up with these really neat socks," the Judge said lifting a leg up and showing a pair of socks that lit up purple and green.

"No way," Spencer shouted out lifting his pants leg showing he had on the same pair of socks.

"Well would you look at that," The judge said in shock. "And although I am done with this case I however am not done with you two Ms. Puckett and Mr. Benson, I realize it was an accident but it could very easily happen again," he said slowly.

"So?" Sam asked wanting to leave so she could raid they Shay's fridge for ham.

"Well, I think you two need to learn how to cooperate with each other without fighting, and I have a program that we put people through who have incidents like this if I may have your guys parent come with me for a moment," Judge McGurthy said as Mrs. Benson and Mrs. Puckett stood up following the Judge to the back room. It took several minutes and they all walked out again.

"Well?" Briggs asked still sitting in her seat hoping for anything at all.

" We will be putting you two in a program called Chained," The judge said which received confused looks from everyone, " You two will be chained together at the wrist with a 3 foot chain for 3 months," he stated.

"WHAT!" Sam and Freddie yelled together. Neither of them would put up with this.

"We have it already set up with your parents, Ms. Puckett you will be staying at the Bensons house, we will call up the school and fix the schedules so you to have all your classes together, this is a very unique program that will help you two learn to deal with ech other, less we want another incident like this to happen," Judge McGurthy stated.

"And what if we don't go through with this," Sam asked not wanting to be chained to the nerd.

"You have to pay Mrs. Briggs entire medical bill along with the muscle training that follows afterwards, in total about 780.57," Judge McGurthy said looking down at the hospital bill in front of him.

"Bring on the chain," Sam said as the bailiff brought out the metal chain that would bind the two together.

"This chain is indestructible by the way," Judge McGurthy said as the bailiff had Freddie put his right arm out and Sam put her left arm out putting the wrist guards onto Sam that connected the two. He placed the key into the locks and locked them securely then handed the key off to Judge McGurthy. "In three months time that will be removed," he stated with a smirk as Sam got up and started to head for the exit dragging Freddie behind her as he stumbled to regain his posture.

"Sir will this really work?" Spencer asked curiously watching as Carly who was sitting in the back go out after her friends.

"It has yet to fail, but I will warn you the first two weeks will be the worst arguing between the two you have probably ever heard," Judge McGurthy stated then thought for a second, " It will get better though, it has with every case we have done this with, by the way tell Socko I will see him in a few weeks I am about to go on my vacation and won't be able to buy for a while," he added as he got up placing his mallet down and walking out of the room.

"Will do sir," Spencer said looking back making sure everyone had left before he grabbed the mallet and slowly started to walk out before he noticed the bailiff walked back into the room and gave him an almost evil eye. "Just kidding sir, j-just kidding," Spencer said slowly placing the mallet back by the judge's seat before he ran out of the room.

**Word count is-- 1,776. So there we have it Sam and Freddie are now chained together at the wrist for 3 whole months. What will happen? Will they get better with time like Judge McGurthy said? Or will it just get worse.**

**So R&R to let me know what you think. And by the way the actual first chapter of this story will be up tomorrow and then it will switch off to every other day. That way I will be able to update iHave Amnesia and this one without giving you guys any delays. So as always, Peace, ZBixby. **


	2. Chapter 1: Unlikable Predicaments

Like I said here is the first official chapter of iChained

**Like I said here is the first official chapter of iChained. In the prologue our two favorite characters were sentenced to be chained at the wrist to each other for 3 months. Will this help to fix their bickering or will it only make it worse? And also I need your help deciding something for the story but don't worry about that till the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: why do we need a disclaimer on it seems kinda self explanatory.**

**Chapter 1: Unlikable Predicaments**

Sam didn't know who up there hated her this much to do this to her. Her left arm had a wrist plate on it along with a chain. The chain being about 3 feet long maybe more. That wasn't so bad, what was bad was the thing that was on the other end of the chain. Fredward Benson. The dorkiest boy in the entire world.

"Why of all people in the whole world do I have to be chained to you, why can't I be chained to someone hot, like Drake Bell. That she could get use to, not this though.

"Why of all the people in the world do I have to be chained to the swamp monster!" Freddie argued back as they walked up the stairs toward the apartment Carl. Benson and Spencer followed behind them giving each other weird looks. Maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is that I have to live with the Jonas Book of World Record's dorkiest dork," Sam yelled back at them as they reach the top of the stairs. Carly, Spencer, and Ms. Benson walked around them Ms. Benson went and unlocked her door.

"Be back over here at the latest by 12 since it isn't a school night you two," Ms. Benson said but the two weren't listening. Spencer had unlocked the door leaving it open as the two continued walking and bickering. Freddie stopped and planted his feet firmly in front of the open doorway.

"I can't believe you actually physically injured a teacher," Freddie yelled at her holding his position firmly.

"I was trying to hurt you!" Sam yelled back at his forgetting for a moment that they were chained and pushed him hard backwards into the Shay's apartment. The minute he went falling backwards Sam went falling with him by the tug of the chain. Freddie stumbled backwards falling over the arm of the couch onto his back which ended up having Sam fall over the edge to landing right on top of him.

"Look at how abrasive you are!" Freddie yelled pushing him off of her which ended with her falling to the floor. Sam was angry now She grabbed the chain and pulled it hard causing Freddie to fall off of the couch right on top of her this time.

"Look whose abrasive now, are you trying to crush me!" Sam yelled back at him, trying to shove him off of her.

"You're the one who pulled the chain!" Freddie yelled standing up not even offering to help Sam up because of how angry he was at her now. Sam slowly stood up as Freddie attempted to turn around and start walking away. Sam grabbed his arm and spun him back around so he was facing her.

"You know, maybe this chain isn't such a bad thing," Sam said sincerely at first a smirk appearing on her face.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked her now confused by her motives but he knew something bad was coming.

"Well now you see, I have something to strangle you with!" Sam yelled angrily at him which made him quickly turn away and start walking away dragging Sam behind him.

"The judge said it would get worse before it got better but this is ridiculous, it hasn't been to hours and they are already threatening to kill each other," Spencer said looking from the table he and Carly were sitting at.

"I don't know how this is supposed to work. I mean they only have three feet between them at any one time, how are we suppose to do iCarly tonight," Carly said her eyes widening for a moment, "SAM FREDDIE WE HAVE ICARLY TONIGHT!" Carly yelled running past the two and up the stairs where the two fighting stopped and ran up the stairs, Sam up ahead dragging Freddie faster then he could move behind her.

"Carls how are we gonna do it though with our little predicament," Sam asked gesturing to the chain.

"Freddie should be able to stand far enough back to get a good shot and if he can't we will have to settle with camera 2," Carly said as they got into the studio and Fredie took over dragging Sam over near his computer as he hit some buttons pulling up the site getting ready for the live feed. He looked through his lens making sure he could still get a good shot.

"Ok guys into position," Freddie stated as they got into place the chain between Sam and Freddie tightening as they got as far away as possible. "And in 5, 4, 3, 2," he said pointing to them. They screamed loudly into the camera.

"That's the alarm clock saying," Carly started enthusiastically waiting for Sam to yell with her, "iCarly Time!" they yelled together. "And in case you didn't notice Sam has a chain around her wrist care explaining to our dedicated viewers why," she asked prodding her friend.

"No," Sam grunted but then got nudged by Carly who had pointed to Freddie to change cameras. "Fine, I got in trouble at school with a certain camera nerd, anyway we ended up hurting our evil teacher Mrs. Briggs, and it was either me and Freddie had to pay for her hospital bills a total of about 781 buckeronis or we go through this program called Chained, where me and Sir Dweebs A Lot have to be chained together like this for three horrible horrible months," She stated breathing out as she pulled Freddie into the camera shot of camera 2.

"Yeah it's no fun for either of us," Freddie said folding his arms angrily.

"Yeah but this can be very amusing for our viewers to see so every day check back for photos and videos that will chronicle how they are doing, Sam and Freddie will each be having a camera attached to their backpacks at school, And so will I and afterwards we will post the videos to let you guys see how they are progressing in this three months, you will be able to comment on the videos of course," Carly said which received a look of shock from Sam and Freddie.

"We never agreed to anything like that," Sam and Freddie yelled in unison. Both had been taken by surprise by this.

"Yeah but I think it will be fun to see what happens, anyway let's get on with the show," Carly stated as Freddie made his way back behind camera 1 picking it up and getting the shot he could get. The show went on as planned although albeit somewhat rocky. They hung out for a short while afterwards before Freddie noticed it was getting close to midnight.

"Come on creature we have to get home," Freddie said getting up off the couch and started to pull Sam toward the door.

"Your home Freddie not mine your home," Sam stated very clearly as Freddie opened the Shay's door quietly not wanting to wake up Spencer.

"It's your home for these three months too," Freddie said not looking back at her as he crossed the hall.

"Night Carls," Sam said back to her who just waved as Sam closed the door behind them as Freddie opened his door and walked into the apartment. His mom was still up and waiting for them.

"Hello you two, Sam your mom dropped off three suitcases with some of your clothes in them, they are in Fredward's room," Ms. Benson stated pointing toward Freddie's room, "now let's go over ground rules, when either of you has to change it will be in the bathroom there, whoever isn't changing will have to stay behind the shower current and make sure it is closed tightly, I even added a lock to the outside of it so whoever is changing can lock it to assure no one looks out," she stated taking a deep breath in.

"Wow you already designed something like that," Freddie asked raising an eyebrow at his own mother, she was crazy yes but having already made something like this.

"Wait how are we supposed to get shirts and bras on and off?" Sam asked not liking this situation at all.

"I have already altered both of your clothes, Freddie's on the right and Sam's on the left to include a zipper on that side from the edge of the sleeve to the bottom to assure you can get in and out of your clothes, unfortunetly I will have to stop Freddie's tick baths for these three months, hopefully there won't be an outbreak, anyway good night you two, and as for your beds I put a second twin bed into Freddie's room about 5 inches apart from the other, that way you two can both sleep comfortably without sleeping in the same bed," Ms. Benson rambled on and on as she started to walk toward her room ready to go to sleep.

"God this is horrible, let's go get into our pajamas I am changing first," Sam stated bluntly going into Freddie's room to grab her clothes.

**Word Count is-- 1,521. Well as you can see Freddie's mother's crazy is actually useful here making sure the two wouldn't have to stay in the same clothes for 3 months and so that neither of them see each other naked. And starting with the next chapter at the end of each chapter I will have Carly putting up the videos from the day on the site along with her having a little blog or something.**

**Now here's where I need you to vote. I am going to make each chapter a full day's length for the two, but I need to know if you want me to have time lapse or not. Because if not, then this story will be a very long story seeing that each chapter will be a day maybe two days at the most and they will be chained together for three months.**

**So let me know if you want me to either have A. Time lapse in the form of different amounts of days, or B. Each day of the three months being a chapter in which case we will have a very long story and in which case I will be attempting to post more then 1 chapter a day. Or C. have time lapse but make it a dedicated amount of time like every other day which would make the story half as long as choice B. So let me know and R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	3. Chapter 2: Getting Use To

Well I welcome you back to the mind of ZBixby

**Well I welcome you back to the mind of ZBixby. Did you miss me? I hope not I mean I did update my other story just yesterday. Anyway for now I will be posting it for everyday for the most part. But I will end up skipping a few days here and there. Anyway as we have seen Freddie and Sam were already having to get use to the predicament they were in, This is of course the continuation of it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: -Insert Sarcasm Here-**

**Chapter 2: Getting Use To.**

_Day 2_

Freddie slept quite contently in his bed having completely forgotten his current predicament. Somehow he was even able to sleep through the snoring Sam in the bed so close to his. It was a Saturday so they didn't have to worry about school luckily enough. Sam suddenly turned off of her back and onto her side her arm with the chain attached to it pulled hard yanking Freddie toward her. Freddie was now face down laying half on his bed and half on Sam's bed. His face was barely in the 5 inches between the beds his nose sticking straight down into it.

"Freeeeeedwaaaaard! Saaaaaamaaaaanthaaaaaaaa! Time to waaaaaake uuuuuuuuup!" Mrs. Benson sang out walking into the room. She looked at how her son was laying and guessed at some point the chain must have pulled him over to an extent. 'This is gonna take some time for me to get use to as well,' She thought to herself.

"Not now Mrs. Benson it's to early to wake up for a Saturday," Sam groaned out pulling her pillow over her head not wanting to listen.

"But Samantha it is 11, it's about time to wake up," Mrs. Benson stated seeing Freddie starting to stir and awaken.

"Wh-what, how did I get like this?" Freddie asked turning over pulling the chain and Sam over so she rolled out from under her pillow.

"Ag the light, it buuurns," Sam groaned out again. She sat up and stretched which forced Freddie to do nearly the same.

"Dang and I thought being chained to you was just a nightmare," Sam said looking down at the chain that bound her to Freddie.

"Well wake up and go take your showers and change," Mrs. Benson said walking out of the room.

"You changed first last night I'm showering first this morning," Freddie said sternly as he went to get up and out of bed.

"Over your dead body," Sam said pulling him back onto his bed with the chain. She then went to try and get up first herself.

"Don't you mean over my dead body?" Freddie asked then realized what he said slapping himself on the forehead.

"Yeah that's what I said, and you call your little geek self smart," Sam said with a smirk as she chose some clothes from the dresser on the left that she had filled with her clothes from her suitcase. Freddie's mom had been nice enough to stuff all of Freddie's clothes into the right dresser. Freddie chose his clothes out in a hurry before being pulled by Sam to keep walking.

'God this chain is gonna take some getting use to," Freddie thought as he allowed himself to be dragged into the bathroom so Sam could take her shower.

After 30 minutes both had been able to get in and out to take their showers and change into their new clothes. They put their pajamas back into their room then headed to go across the hall to Carly.

"Be back later mom I think we are going to the mall," Freddie yelled over his shoulder as Sam pulled him out the door and he closed it behind him. Without even knocking Sam barged right in the door finding Carly sitting on the couch watching Girly Cow and Spencer behind her working on some unknown sculpture of what looked like a giant turtle made of old home videos.

"I was wondering when you two would be over here," Carly said with a smirk looking at her two wet haired friends.

"Well we had to figure out the whole system his mom has over there," Sam said shaking her head her hair throwing water onto Freddie's face. She then pulled out a tie and quickly put her hair into the normal half up half down style.

"So we heading to the mall? It is right down the road," Carly asked looking at the two who nodded in unison.

"You guy's heading to the mall?" Spencer asked from behind his sculpture. All three nodded again, "Need a ride there?" he asked raising his eyebrow at them.

"Nah it's in walking distance, but Sam Freddie let's go up to the studio real quick," Carly said running up the stairs waiting for them to follow her. They did Sam once again dragging Freddie behind her.

"What are we doin up here Carls?" Sam asked as they entered the studios.

"The video thing we told the iCarly viewers we would do," Carly said as both Freddie and Sam remembered it.

"Where are we going to put the cameras then?" Freddie asked catching his breath as Carly grabbed the two cameras. One was the hat cam which Sam grabbed instantly and the other was a type of necklace that had instead of a pendant at the bottom it had a mini camera. Freddie grabbed it and put it on. Luckily for him it wasn't to girly it was more or less like a dog tag.

"Well now that we have that settled let's head out I guess," Sam said turning toward the elevator and hitting the down button. They all piled in and hit the ground floor. When they stepped out they were met by an angry Lewbert.

"NO CHAIN GANGS IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert yelled in reference to the chained up Sam and Freddie. The three ran quickly out of the lobby.

"God that guy is such a creep," Sam stated as they began walking down the street toward the giant mall. As they arrived Sam and Carly were already all hyped up about their favorite places to visit in the mall. Freddie ended up getting dragged to the Lip Gloss Emporium and Build-a-Bra.

'God this is so horrible,' Freddie stated and every time he got dragged past his favorite store, The Computer Kingdom, he kind of moan a little bit upset at the situation.

"Stop groaning, we are heading back to the Lip Gloss Emporium, we need to check something again," Sam said dragging Freddie along. Suddenly Freddie put his foot down hard stopping Sam right in her tracks nearly falling backwards. Carly stopped and looked back at them raising her eyebrow at them.

"No, I am sick and tired of having to be dragged from girl store to girl store just so you two can get things that you don't need right no," Freddie stated. He was obviously angry that he was being forced to go to all of these places.

"Quiet Freddork, now let's go," Sam said starting to try and walk forward but Freddie wouldn't budge a single bit. "Come on you little dweeb," Sam said pulling as hard as she could.

"No, I said No and that's final, now we are going to The Computer Kingdom now, whether you like it or not," Freddie stated turning around and starting to walk toward The Computer Kingdom.

"Stop being such a dweeb Freddie, we don't want to go to your dorkapalooza store," Sam practically yelled unable to understand how Freddie was actually able to drag her for once he wasn't suppose to be this strong.

'God, if Freddie is gonna act like this then it is gonna take some getting use to,' Carly thought to herself watching as Freddie dragged Sam behind him without even struggling in the slightest bit to drag her. Carly made sure to snap a few pictures of Sam struggling and Freddie pulling. Freddie walked into the store and smiled slightly as he looked around for something new that he might be able to use now. His eyes spotted a new animation software, he walked over to it, of course Sam was still struggling, and he picked it up looking at it.

"Carly this software, we could use it to make some cool effects for iCarly," Freddie said looking back and handing the box to Carly. Carly looked it up and down and seeing the price tag. It was on sale for only 200 which was 500 cheaper then normal.

"Stop struggling you dweeb let's go already," Sam complained trying to leave the room. She could feel herself becoming dweebier. "God, this chain is gonna take some getting use to," she thought to herself.

"How much is in the funds for iCarly this month?" Carly asked Freddie. She was talking about the debit card that Spencer and Mrs. Benson had set up for them that allowed them to spend 500 every 3 months for iCarly.

"450 still, we haven't really spent much of it," Freddie stated with a smile on his face. He was simply ignoring the struggling Sam. He knew if he gave her any acknowledgement she would regain control.

"Then let's get this it could be very useful," Carly stated pulling her wallet out and pulling out the debit card that had the iCarly logo on it as the background and took the software to the cashier. She returned moments later with the software in a bag handing it to Freddie. Freddie then turned to Sam.

"Ok Sam, you can stop struggling, now that I have been here and looked around you can proceed with dragging me around again," Freddie said as the struggling Sam regained control starting to drag Freddie again. The rest of the day went by pretty slow. Carly and Sam spent a lot of time in the Lip Gloss Emporium and in the food court, mainly Sam looking for free samples.

They got back to the apartments and snuck past a sleeping Lewbert and walked up to the Shay's apartment. It was about 7PM now. They entered looking over and seeing a giant turtle sculpture by the window. They ran past it and up the stairs to the iCarly studio.

"Ok guys let's see the camera's I will upload the videos and pictures here tonight and let people comment, we will read some of the comments tomorrow morning, try not to kill each other for at least one more night," Carly said to Sam and Freddie who turned and walked back down the stairs. But for the first time all day, neither was pulling the other, they just walked.

After they left Carly hooked up the cameras to Freddie's laptop and started to upload all the pictures and videos. She made sure to get all the pictures she took of the two dragging each other around.

'Ok viewers, it seems or to little chained friends haven't killed each other just yet, and they seem to be struggling with the concept of who controls who with that chain on, I will post more tomorrow night with more pictures and videos. Night- Carly,' Carly wrote for the section she had set up for the Chained area.

**Word Count is-- 1,784. Well readers we got to see the first day of them actually having to deal with the chain. Now what I will be doing is using some of your guys reviews for the story itself. At the beginning of each day the three will be reading some of the comments on their iCarly site about the videos that had been posted. I may have to edit the reviews just slightly here and there but you will be credited in the story for the review. I know I could just fully make up the reviews but it's funner this way. So R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	4. Chapter 3: Pins and Springs

Welcome again

**Welcome again. You know I love writing two stories at once. They are both so different but at the same time both so fun to write. Anyway in this chapter it is now Sunday and we get to see the first comments left with the section Carly put up. I did use two people who reviewed in the story. Although I would say one of them is already plenty famous for her stories. Lol. Anyway Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly. However I do own…… No wait I don't own the reviewers…. Never mind just read.**

**Chapter 3: Pins and Springs **

_Day 3_

Sam awoke with a start. She was having a horrible nightmare, she had gotten into trouble at school with Freddie, and somehow, just somehow, she had to be chained to him. Oh Wait.

"Damn it, it wasn't a nightmare," Sam said looking down at the chain on her wrist that lead to the dork chained to her. "Why me, why oh why, what did I ever do to you," Sam asked the ceiling.

"Well you have given me countless wedgies, called me names and caused both physical and emotional pain, oh and you woke me up at 4:30 in the morning!" Sam heard looking down at Freddie who had leaned up slowly having been awakened by Sam talking to herself.

"Shut up dork," Sam said lying back down on her bed after seeing the clock. She knew this had to be a nightmare. Or at least all she could do was hope that this was just a dream, but no matter how many times she pinched herself, it still hurt. This wasn't a dream, nor a nightmare.

"Whatever," Freddie said rolling back over and burying his head back into his pillow. It was to early to argue with her, he needed more sleep and of course, even in her half asleep state she would probably beat him in an argument.

Six hours later the two were once again awoken by Mrs. Benson walking in to wake them up. She opened up the blinds and after assuring they were both awake left the room. Freddie was the first to stand up having to drag Sam up behind him. She stood up eyes still groggy as the two walked over to their respective dressers and chose their outfits for the day.

"I'm taking a shower first," Freddie said waiting for the argument from her saying no. He looked back and Sam's eyes were still groggy, "I said I'm taking a shower first," he said awaiting her reaction.

"Don't forget your tick lotion," Sam said groggily as she walked forward leading Freddie more toward the bathroom. Sam just smirked to herself knowing that she had won the battle without even trying.

"Did she just insult me?" Freddie asked himself as they walked into the bathroom. Even though he stated he would go first Sam somehow managed to get in first and lock it from the inside. She had won, like always.

After they were done and had eaten breakfast they walked over to Carly's house. Carly was sitting at the bar on the computer and she was laughing. Freddie and Sam glanced at each other knowing what she was probably looking at.

"So what are you looking at Carls?" Sam asked now nice and wide awake. She led Freddie over to the bar as the two stood behind Carly.

"Oh just some comments from the iChained part of website," Carly said with a chuckle. She had chosen that name because it seemed so obvious since the program they were in was called Chained. And little to both Sam and Freddie's knowledge Carly had already had the webcam that Sam had hooked up back when Freddie dated Valerie hooked up. She figured they would probably hang around the house today so she would still need video to put up on the site.

"What kind of stupid name is iChained, I mean come on a three year old could think of a better name there," Sam said laughing slightly paying no mind to Spencer who was dumping a box of springs onto the ground near the staircase.

"Oh get over it, that's the name and I'm sticking to it," Carly said looking over her shoulder at Freddie then realizing that Sam was on the other side. Even she was having trouble remembering the two were chained together.

"So what are the viewers saying?" Freddie asked leaning over trying to get a better view of the site. Carly shrugged her shoulder as his chest was practically laying on it and Freddie instantly backed off waiting for Carly to read some of the comments.

"Well here's one comment from a Charmed4eva112, it says, 'Wow, I can't believe Freddie drug Sam into the Computer Kingdom, I never knew he was that strong. Well, he did deserve it, even I can't stand shopping at the Lip Gloss Emporium all day'," Carly read to them. Freddie couldn't help but feel proud of himself for having been able to get control over Sam for that measly amount of time. Of course, Sam just had to bring down his happiness.

"Freddork's not strong he just caught me off guard," Sam said trying to defend herself. Sure Freddie had gotten control of her for that amount of time, heck even Sam didn't expect Freddie to be that strong. Why had he never acted that strong before.

"Caught you off guard? You were trying to pull me the entire time we were in there," Freddie argued back.

"So, that doesn't mean your strong it just means your lucky," Sam said loudly at him a snarl appearing on her face. "And I can still pin you on the ground," she said with a smirk remembering the story Carly had told her.

"You told her you were able to pin me!" Freddie basically yelled at Carly. "I thought you told me that you wouldn't tell anyone, and I think Sam counts as anyone," he stated pointing at Sam who was standing proudly next to him.

"Whoops?" Carly shrugged with a laugh. So maybe she did tell Sam but it was kind of funny. Although at the same time Carly never intended on telling Sam, it had accidently slipped out one day. Normally she was good with secrets like that, but that was one that couldn't be kept.

"That doesn't mean Sam can pin me," Freddie said firmly as he crossed his arms. Sam suddenly pulled the chain which made him fall forward slighty as she spun him around as he landed onto the ground. She pinned his shoulders down strongly.

"You were saying?" Sam said sticking her tongue out at him. "God you're such a weakling," she stated firmly. While she was laughing her gripped loosened slightly and Freddie took the advantage to flip her over and pin her down.

"See I win," Freddie stated before Sam pushed him forward and back onto his back as she pinned him down.

"Yeah right you little dweeb you can never beat me," Sam laughed out. She knew it to be a fact, Freddie had never been able to beat her in an argument, and she didn't intend on ever letting him win.

"This comment from ColorsOfTheSky101 says, 'Go Freddie, show her whose boss!'," Carly stated trying to change the subject as her two friends stood up angry at each other.

"Freddie boss! HA that's a laugh, Freddie got to drag me once for 15 minutes the rest of the time I was completely in control," Sam laughed loudly right into Freddie's ear.

"Why do you have to be so loud!" Freddie yelled back at her. Her laughter soon died and turned into ager.

"Why do you have to be so ugly!" Sam contended back with him. If it was an argument he wanted, then she would give him an argument.

"Why do you…… Why are you…… why are…….. That's Disrespectful!" Freddie finally managed to get out not sure of a comeback. He had lost and he knew it.

"No comeback eh Sir Dweebs-A-Lot?" Sam smirked knowing she had won the battle. Carly had already gotten up from her chair and was now standing next to Spencer who was working on a new sculpture.

"When is this gonna get better?" Carly pleaded to him looking at her two bickering friends. They weren't even talking now they were just staring at each other angrily.

"Be patient Carls, he said it would work, it is after all only the third day," Spencer said not looking up from his work. He had a ton of springs laying in front of them and he was trying to organize them from largest to smallest.

"I know but I just can't stand all of this fighting, it is driving me so insane," Carly said sadly putting her head into her hands. She walked back over to her friends who were still staring each other down. It was like they were in an old western movie. Carly grabbed her spray bottle and promptly sprayed both of them in the face.

"What was that for!" Freddie practically yelled. Then he realized who he yelled at and felt embarrassed. "Sorry Carly," he said sheepishly.

"You to need to stop fighting, now we got nothing to do let's see if Spencer need's any help," Carly said looking at her brother who was scrambling around with the springs as they started to bounce everywhere when he accidentally slipped and fell onto a few of them/.

"Spencer is beyond help," Sam said flatly. Freddie raised his eyebrow and looked at her.

"That much we can agree on," Freddie said giving her a small smile. Freddie awaited the insult he could feel it coming.

"You have a nice smile," Sam said plainly turning and dragging him easily toward the fridge to get some ham. That definitely caught Freddie off guard.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. They all ended up helping out Spencer. They helped him arrange his springs and then left him to be as he started to make plans for his sculpture. The three ended up watching television most of the time but were interrupted several times but Sam and Freddie arguing….. Again.

They called it a night early as Freddie and Sam knew Freddie's mom wanted them home early so that they could get a good night sleep before school. But then again she wanted them in bed by 8. Before the two went to lie down the walked over to the wall where Freddie had put a calendar up. Freddie crossed out another day.

"3 down, 87 to go," Sam said as he crossed the day off. Freddie nodded then walked over and crawled into his bed as Sam has crawled into hers. After about a hour neither of them were sleeping but they just laid there. Quietly.

"Sam?" Freddie said quietly breaking the silence that was lingering in the darkness.

"What do you want Dork?" Sam asked turning over on her side and squinting to make out Freddie in the dark.

"Did you mean it?" Freddie asked in reference to her saying she had a nice smile. Even through all of the arguing they had been doing all day, that one statement Sam so nonchalantly stated had been stuck in his head all day long.

"Did I mean what? That you need to get over Carly, well duh I did mean that," Sam said with a small laugh at Freddie's expense.

"No not that, the thing about my smile," Freddie asked sure that Sam would recall what she had said. Sam let the question linger in the air for just a moment.

"Yeah, I did," Sam said quietly not wanting Mrs. Benson to hear. Sam could tell that someone was walking around outside the door. Possibly to see if the two were sleeping.

"Why?" Freddie questioned. He wanted an answer, there had to be some logical explanation.

"Freddie, if that is the only compliment that I ever give you don't question it, just take it and be happy," Sam said strictly as she rolled over. "Now let's get some sleep," she said as she started to count sheep trying to get herself sleepy.

"Ok, night," Freddie stated blandly, "Try not to have any nightmare," Freddie joked at her. Sam was caught up in her sheep counting to here what she said.

Carly sat on Freddie's computer as she uploaded the new videos from the day. Not much interesting stuff happened today. But she made a promise and she intended to keep it.

'Sorry guys, not much stuff happened today, but don't worry first day of school with them like this, I bet you something funny will happen, Anyway night everybody,' Carly wrote onto the blog and shut down Freddie's computer. She turned and headed for her bedroom to get a good night of sleep.

**Word Count-- 2,052. I know not a lot happened in this chapter but I think some significant stuff happened. But I'll leave you to decide whether or not anything good happened. I am going it with the every day a chapter for now because it really shows the progress of the story and I feel that that is important. So R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	5. Chapter 4: First Day

Hey everybody

**Hey everybody. Welcome to day 4 of Sam and Freddie's little adventure, if you can call it that. As it stands I am looking at how I am setting this up with an outline. I want to make it a chapter for each day but I also don't want it to be boring. So for right now it will still be a chapter for each day but at the same time if I do decide to change it to maybe every other day yall will have to deal with it. Lol oh well. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: OOOOOOH who lives in a pineapple under the sea….. oh wrong Nick show. But I don't own that one either.**

**Chapter 4: First Day**

_Day 4_

It was different, for a change. Instead of being awoken by Mrs. Benson, Freddie's alarm clock started to go off. Sam reached her hand over to try and find the off switch for it but she only managed to find Freddie's face.

"Sam that's my face not the alarm clock," Freddie managed to mumbled out. Sam's hand kept examining his face though.

"I'm sorry, your face is shaped like an alarm clock," Sam managed to mumble out with a yawn. Freddie sat up after turning off the alarm clock and pulled Sam up with him.

"Day 4," Freddie said his exhaustion shown in his voice. Sam nodded as she stood up and did the same normal morning routine, dresser, put Freddie down, start walking toward shower, insult Freddie, take shower and insult Freddie in song form, and wait for dweeb to get out of shower…… .While insulting him. You know the usual.

"Let's go get Carls, she will want to make sure we are outfitted with our stupid cameras," Sam yawned out still tired even after her nice soothing shower.

"See you later mom," Freddie yelled to his mom who was asleep on the couch. Even she hated having to wake up early. They knocked on Carly's door and she opened it letting the two in. She was already ready as she hooked up the cameras to each of their back packs.

"God this is gonna be a weird day," Freddie said with a sigh. "I mean not only am I stuck with her all day, our schedule is gonna be adapted so we have all the same classes," he added. Sam just nodded.

"Which means it will probably be the dweeb's schedule who gets changed," Sam said pointing over at Freddie with her thumb.

"And why is that?" Freddie asked folding his arms looking at her with an intrigued look on his face.

"Well most of your classes are advanced classes and our lil principal Teddy isn't gonna put me in advanced classes," Sam said calmly. It's not like it was true that she was dumb, but she was in fact lazy. It ran through her blood just look at her mom.

"True, Eh easy A," Freddie said suddenly not caring much what did happen.

"Easy A? That's not apart of the Freddie Benson Master Plan," Carly said in a joking voice, Freddie looked at her as raised his eyebrow slightly.

"Yeah, well I doubt this is either," Freddie said raising his arm and gesturing to the chain. "I'm already far enough off the plan, I'll still try to follow it but at this point I think the plan is destroyed," Freddie said with a chuckle as he felt a pat on his back.

"About time you got rid of that little plan of yours," Sam said with a smile looking at the Im a Dork sign she just put on his back.

"Yeah so any new comments on the site, I saw you put up some video last night before me and Sam went to bed," Freddie said walking over toward the computer with the two girls. Freddie felt his back feeling the sign, "Oh real funny Sam," he practically shouted as all Sam did was chuckle at him.

"Actually yeah I think there were a few comments," Carly said taking a seat and heading toward the site. "Lilerin91 writes, 'Wow they fight so much, I was still shocked when Sam just went and flat out complimented him like that, she caught Freddie and me off guard there,'," she read looking back at her two friends seeing if they had any comment on the comment.

"That really did catch me off guard,' Freddie stated looking over at Sam.

"Like I told you last night if it's the only compliment I ever give you just don't worry about it," Sam said blandly. Carly raised her eyebrow and just shrugged and looked at the comments.

"And that's all the good ones for now though," Carly said shutting down the computer and turned around taking a look at her watch and grabbed her backpack.

"Spencer is driving us right?" Sam asked looking around for Carly's goofy older brother.

"Yeah where is he?" Freddie asked looking around with Sam. Spencer was normally right out in the middle of the loft creating some sort of sculpture.

"SPENCER! Come on we are gonna be late to school!" Carly yelled in which had Spencer running out in his boxers as if he was ready to take them.

"K let's go," Spencer said walking out the door. After a minute of no one following him he turned around and walked back into the room. "Why aren't you guys following me," he asked.

"You forgot your pants," Sam said quickly. Spencer looked down at his boxers then back up at Sam and then once more down at his boxers.

"That I did," Spencer said as if he had just discovered an alternative fuel. He quietly walked back into his room and he could be heard scrambling through his room. A minute later he came walking out now with pants on. "Ok let's go," Spencer said as the troop followed him out. The car ride was quick as the three stepped out and ran for the building. Of course Freddie was dragged to the girls lockers first.

"These people are pointing and laughing at us," Freddie mumbled to Sam. Sam looked around noticing everyone.

"It's because I am stuck to you," Sam said with a smirk on her face back at Freddie. She knew this was serious though.

"Sam this is serious, we can't have this all day," Freddie whispered to her quickly. Sam nodded then walked the two of them to the center of the hall getting everyones attention.

"OK we get it, we look funny because we are chained together, but guess what if any of you say anything about it you will have to deal with me, and yes I know it's funny that the big bully is stuck to the little dweeb, what's the word for it dweeb?" Sam asked Freddie who looked almost embarrassed now.

"Ironic," Freddie stated covering his eyes with his hands. Well at least Sam was getting her point across to everyone.

"Yeah that's the word Ironic, anyway I don't care, he is after all the only dweeb that can stand me for more then 5 minutes, so if you got a problem with us being chained together then I'll give you a reason to have a problem," Sam said threateningly. Principal Franklin was now approaching them.

'Wait did she just compliment me again, what is going on with this chick,' Freddie thought to himself looking at the firmly standing Sam who was looking at all the people, none of which were either pointing or laughing. Then he noticed Principal Franklin coming up.

"Come on you two we need to set up your new schedules," Ted said as he led the two toward his office. The two followed him slowly.

"Did you just stand up for me," Freddie whispered over to Sam curiously.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was sticking up for myself it just sounded like I was sticking up for you at the same time, don't get use to it you little dweeb," Sam said firmly as she walked into the door behind Ted.

As they had suspected Freddie was mainly placed into Sam's classes and then they kept the classes they already had together. Freddie didn't seem to mind. He knew he would do just fine in the classes and he wouldn't have to worry about flunking at all, as if he ever did have to worry about it. And now they no longer had to worry about people starting to say stuff about the whole chain situation.

The rest of the day was, well, school. Not much more to say there. Freddie got use to his new schedule but it's not like he would get lost, he was attached to the girl that went to all of these classes at least 3 out of the 5 school days a week. Ok maybe less if she didn't feel like going to class. But now Freddie would force her, he wouldn't stoup down to skipping just for Sam.

When they got home, well Carly's home, they were greeted by a giant spring that had arms and legs and was made completely out of smaller springs.

"What do you think, I took my giant A idea and turned it into this," Spencer said dramatically gesturing to the spring creature.

"That is so awesome, what is it called?" Sam asked interesting to what Spencer had decided to call this sculpture.

"I call it, King Spring," Spencer said with a huge smile on his face awaiting a response.

"That is an awesome name!" Carly responded to him happily. Freddie and Sam nodded in agreement to this.

"Ok Carly well why we would love to stay and chat Sam and I have homework to do, and by that I mean I have homework to do and Sam has homework to copy," Freddie said with a small laugh that got a groan out of Sam. Freddie casually walked over toward his apartment to get started and Sam sadly followed him over there. After doing there homework they headed back over to Carly's and did some brainstorming for the next iCarly. Afterwards they came back and prepped for bed.

"4 days down," Sam said looking at the calendar as she crossed off the day they were on. Freddie nodded.

"They say after the first week or two attitudes start to change," Freddie said groggily as he was starting to get sleepy.

"Yeah well don't expect it, I will be insulting you and bullying you till the day I die," Sam said with a laugh as she sat down next to him and patter him on the back.

"You better not have put another sign on my back," Freddie stated as he felt his back.

"Chillax I didn't," Sam said giving an innocent smile as the two crawled into their respective beds.

'Hey guys, today was there first day at school together all chained up and what not, They bickered a lot at lunch like normal but my personal favorite part of the day was when Sam told everyone not to laugh, seriously is it me or did she mainly stand up for Freddie, oh well night all, Love Carly,' Carly wrote as she looked at some of the videos she posted. She turned off the computer and headed for bed herself then.

**Word Count is-- 1,769. This chapter was interesting I believe. I know I skipped over a lot of details about the classes but personally I found them to be non-essential. Anyway, I also think I have discovered that when I am making those notes for Carly's blog thing I am also sort of saying what my favorite part of the chapter is. But that make's sense. Anyway Next chapter might be more interesting, maybe a bit more seddieness in it. R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	6. Chapter 5: Skipping a Win

Day 5

**Here we are guys. Sorry I didn't post it last night I couldn't get a decent internet connection so I had to wait to post it. And no this isn't changing the schedule the new Amnesia Chapter will be up later tonight. So yeah. I enjoyed this chapter It starts to show the slightest of changes in how they act but it is still good. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: not an owner. Oh well. Still taking applications for people to write my disclaimers :P Jk JK. Unless you want to.**

**Chapter 5: Skipping a Win.**

_Day 5_

"Shut off that stupid alarm you freaking dorkwad," Sam said slapping Freddie's face again looking for the alarm clock. Freddie finally dodged the slapping and turned off the alarm. They were running late today. Freddie scrambled out of bed and started running around with the morning routine.

"Come on let's get to Carly's already," Sam said pulling Freddie away from brushing his teeth as they ran over to Carly's house. They ran into the house and were instantly pulled out by Carly and Spencer heading for school. Spencer drove abnormally fast and got them to school with more then enough time to spare.

"God what took you guys so long?" Carly asked once they were by the girls lockers. Sam casually pointed her thumb over at Freddie.

"Dorkboy here didn't wake up to his OWN alarm," Sam said angrily at Freddie.

"And Ms. Abrasive here was continuously slapping me in the face," Freddie retorted back to her.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would have woken up in the first place," Sam said angrily with a snarl appearing on her face.

"Well maybe you could try a kinder approach next time!" Freddie stated then turned his back to her.

"Whatever," Sam said hearing the bell ring as Carly started to head for her class and Freddie started to pull Sam toward their class. But Sam didn't move. "I think we aren't gonna go that way today," she said and started pulling him in a different direction.

"Woah woah woah," Freddie said struggling against her. "We are not skipping, we are NOT SKIPPING!" Freddie nearly yelled as Sam pulled him into her favorite classroom that she used to skip all the time. It use to be and old Science classroom, until well Sam blew something up in it and no one wanted to use it anymore.

"Just relax no one ever catches me," Sam said stretching and closing the curtain she put up on the door so no one could see in. She locked the door and turned on the light before taking a seat in the old teacher's chair.

"Isn't this place like structurally imbalanced," Freddie asked looking around the room. He was Sam's lab partner when she did blow up the concoction they were making. It was a weird experience.

"Only if something hits that wall back there," Sam said pointing at the back wall where their lap table had been. Freddie looked at her with his eyebrow raised. "I did some tests I wanted to make sure my hideout would be safe," Sam said casually as she flipped through the little mini fridge she had hidden beneath the desk.

"I guess that makes sense," Freddie said looking into the fridge as Sam pulled out a decent sized piece of ham. "Do you ever get tired of eating ham?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

"Do you ever get tired of being a dork?" Sam retorted with a smirk as she ate her ham.

"Should have seen that coming," Freddie said rubbing his temples. "So what do you do in here all day?" he asked sitting on the desk and leaning backwards. He had never skipped before so it was a new experience to him.

"Sometimes I just sleep, other times I surf the web," Sam said pointing at the laptop that had been left in the room.

"Why is this still in here?" Freddie asked as he pulled Sam in the chair she was in over to the laptop.

"I don't know but it keeps me occupied," Sam said as she looked at the computer as Freddie turned it on. Freddie pulled up the iCarly site and went to the iChained section. "Oh yeah we never got to hear what the viewers commented on this morning," she said which Freddie nodded to.

"Yeah, hey look that ColorsOfTheSky101 commented again," Freddie said reading the site over. "She said, wow Sam standing up for Freddie was sooooo cute, Aw!" he said then gulped awaiting an insult from Sam.

"So why aren't you freaking out about skipping like the normal Freddie would?" Sam asked changing the subject oh so nonchalantly.

"Umm, well I guess," Freddie started then took a moment to think, "I don't know," he said looking back at the site thinking again.

"Oh and for the last time I was sticking up for myself not for you!" Sam said now that Freddie was completely off guard.

"Of course," Freddie said shaking his head knowing that it was coming. Some things will never change. "So let's see, it'skellyduh says, 'Sam is so awesome just standing up to everyone like that, but I think she is in denial about standing up for Freddie, that's the real reason she stood up to them,'," Freddie read then looked at Sam again.

"These viewers are crazy," Sam said carefully, 'there is no way I am in denial about standing up for the dork, I had to protect my image,' Sam thought to herself crossing her arms quickly.

"Sounds like Kelly is right you are in denial," Freddie said tempting his fate. He knew this could possibly end up hurting him. A lot.

"Do you want to be in physical pain?" Sam said giving him an evil look as he looked back at her.

"Do you want to have to drag my lifeless corpse around?" Freddie asked holding his arm up signaling to the chain. Sam knew he was right, he was connected to her. And even though she could drag him around that would still be a pain.

"But I, um I could always I just…… Oh that's just unfair," Sam said with a small laugh knowing that Freddie had finally bested her.

"Welcome to my world," Freddie said with a laugh. Sam had finally experience what it was like to be on the losing side of a battle.

"So that is how it is to lose," Sam said looking as if she was in deep thought, "Well I can't let that happen again," she added with a smirk again.

At the lunch bell they finally left the hiding area and blended in with the crowd they searched around quickly and found Carly at their normal lunch seat. They sat down after getting lunch and just sighed.

"Skipped?" Carly asked looking back and forth between the two. After they both nodded she let out a soft laugh, "I am glad I was able to get those cameras onto both of your backpacks before you left the lockers," she added. Both of them looked down at their backpacks neither of them had noticed the cameras.

"How did you?" Freddie asked looking confused from Sam to Carly. Had Carly ever touched him in anyway he certainly would have noticed it.

"Don't question my abilities," Carly said with a smirk taking a sip out of the grapefruit juice in front of her.

"That's Carly for you," Sam said with a laugh as she grabbed some of Carly's French fries.

"And that's Sam for you, always taking some one else's food," Freddie said with a laugh as he began to eat.

"Well I, but I," Sam said trying to think of a comeback. It was no use, some how Freddie managed to get the best of her again.

"Wow twice in one day, today must be my lucky day," Freddie said with a smirk which got Carly to look at him with a confused look on his face, "Oh I actually got the best of her while we were skipping, this is the second time today," he said triumphantly.

"So Sam is walking in your shoes now?" Carly asked raising her eyebrow looking at Sam.

"No he just got lucky that is it," Sam said defensively to the both of them. After lunch Freddie and Sam went to class since their last few classes were all with Carly. After school they got picked up by Spencer. They went up to the studio right when they got home and Carly headed for Freddie's laptop.

"Want to look at the iChained comments?" Carly asked looking from Sam to Freddie then back down at the laptop. Freddie and Sam both shook their heads as they took the cameras off of their backpacks and left them by Carly.

"Nah we looked at them during our skipping time," Sam said stretching and walking over by Carly.

"Yeah nothing to interesting in there," Freddie said as he looked over Carly's shoulder onto the computer.

"Ok I guess I'll just have to look at them later then, want to plan for the next iCarly then instead?" Carly asked as she walked over to her beanbag chair. Freddie and Sam walked over and both took a seat. After planning and deciding Sam and Freddie had to head home and get ready for sleep. It was already getting pretty late. Mrs. Benson was out at her weekly yoga class. As they got ready for bed Freddie did the honor of crossing out the day they were on.

"5 days done," Freddie said then looked over at Sam, "So why did I get the best of you today?" he asked curious. He knew it couldn't just be luck there had to be some other reason.

"I am telling you, you just got lucky, don't think to much of it we don't need your dweebish brain exploding and making a mess, remember I don't need to be dragging your lifeless corpse around," Sam said with a smirk using Freddie's line against him.

"Not like you would be strong enough to do it anyway," Freddie said quickly coming back at her.

"But I can, I know I could. DANG IT!" Sam nearly yelled as she looked at a smirking Freddie, "I'm telling you it's just luck," she argued back at him.

"Or maybe me being stuck with you all the time is just making me better," Freddie said as he crawled into bed.

"In your dreams," Sam said as she covered herself and turned over so she wouldn't have to look at Freddie.

'Hey guys, Today Freddie got sucked into Sam's skipping process, and it seems that Sam is rubbing off on Freddie, he beat her in their bickering contests quite a few times today, even I am in shock of that, well here's the videos so enjoy,' Carly wrote into the blog as she watched the videos from them skipping over again.

"Maybe this is working, they are starting to interact slightly better at least," Carly said to herself as the clips ended, "Well let's hope so at least," she added as she turned off the computer.

**Word count is-- 1,774. I think this is a good chapter. They are only 5 days through there adventure. It is bound to keep getting better right? Well who knows but me. Anyway R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	7. Chapter 6: Tones

Day 6

**Welcome, I know I fell behind again on the updates. Sorry bout that stupid interweb. I don't know what interweb means either. Anyway this chapter I experimented with putting it in the first person perspective of Freddie. So her goes nothing I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Hi. I'm ZBixby, and I own nothing. Except this. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Chapter 6: Tones**

_Day 6_

"Day 6," Sam said as she stretched out of bed. I finally got used to hitting the alarm as soon as it came on so they would no longer be late and have to hurry in the morning.

It seems so weird. It has only been five days into this program and Sam and I, just seem to be understanding that we are stuck like this. Yesterday I got pulled into skipping for the first time ever. Seems when the Freddie Benson Master Plan went crashing down, it went all the way down. But in all honesty I think I am fine with that, I can finally just relax and not be so uptight. God Sam really is wearing off on me.

"Stop thinking and let's get ready for school already," Sam said to me angrily as she pulled me out of bed. Yeah the chain could be troublesome at times. It kind of put us at each others mercy.

"Yeah we all know you need a shower I mean dang you smell," I said to her with a smirk waving my hand in front of my nose. Sam's mouth dropped instantly at the comment I made to her.

"At least I, but I, why are you getting so good at this," Sam said stomping her foot down angrily. I guess she was rubbing off on me. More cases then not here I am beating her in these arguments. Can I say it's a good thing that I am becoming like Sam? Or is this just a nightmare that is getting worse.

"You're losing your touch Sam, now take a shower already so I don't have to smell you," I said then cheered in my head, dang I just got a double on her.

"Fine, Fine, no need to start acting like me already," Sam muttered under her breath and got into the shower and closed the curtain my mom designed. I don't think she likes the fact that I can finally out argue her.

After our morning routine we headed over to Carly's but shrugged off reading any comments off the site. The comments are interesting but we didn't want to have to hear about how cool it was that I beat Sam in arguing, that's probably what all the comment's said at least. So Carly gave us our cameras and we hooked them up. It was a pretty good idea to log what we are going through.

"Well then let's at least get to school," Carly said in all her grace and magnificence. Why couldn't I be chained to her instead of, this. Ok ok you got me, I guess it's not all bad getting chained to Sam. We are getting along slightly better at least, well if you could say it like that.

"I hate school," Sam muttered as we walked down the staircase toward Spencer's car. I wonder why we never questioned how he got a car. I mean Carly got him a motorcycle after the techfoot incident but how did he manage to get a car.

"Eh it is kind of pointless I guess," I said cluelessy which got confused looks from both Carly and Sam. "What? Remember the whole crashing of the master plan," I said casually. They just sort of nodded. I guess I was becoming a lot like Sam. I guess that isn't the best thing to admit to though.

"Is this chain really starting to change your guys attitudes this much?" I heard Carly whisper to Sam. Sam simply nodded and kept dragging me along. I knew that I could drag her whenever but still, I should at least let her feel like she's in control.

As we got to school we headed for the girls lockers and I waited patiently. I didn't care what Sam said though we were going to class today only because while skipping is fun I know if we did it twice in a row my mom would find out and that, well that wouldn't be good if you could imagine.

"Come on Sam," I said as I began dragging her to my locker before the bell rang to go to class.

"Why is there some sort of dork-a-palooza at your locker?" Sam asked me with that obvious tone of her thinking she was better then me in her voice. But her attitude was the least of my problems, I have really gotten use to how she acts so having to deal with her mouth all day is nothing. It was always the physical pain that got to me, but now at least I have leverage. I have the chain.

"No I need to get my books we are going to class today," I said glaring back at her. She figured we wouldn't. Like I said she figured she was better then me. And that was a hundred percent wrong.

"Uh why, afraid your gonna miss some dweebfo, heh dweebfo, that's a mix of info and dweeb," Sam laughed to herself. I laughed in my head cause it was sorta funny but my face showed disgust and confusion.

"No you know my mom, if we skip 2 days in a row, she will find out, and since I am attached to you, if I get punished, you get punished," I said holding up the chain to show her again. Like I said leverage.

"Damn, your right," Sam muttered. Sam was becoming less argumentative as time went by. Maybe the judge was right, maybe this chain was doing us some good. "Well fine but I am copying all of your work then," she said as she allowed me to drag her to class as the bell rang. When Sam wasn't being mean and abrasive she could be kind of nice to be around.

"Fine whatever and then we can skip again tomorrow," I said in order to lift her spirits some, and it worked there was a gleam of light in her eyes. I just hope Principal Franklin doesn't watch the iChained section; we could be in trouble then.

Class was boring, but then again when they aren't honors classes then it seems like we are just wasting time. So I barely pay attention. After class we went to the others before lunch and then headed for lunch. Yesterday we didn't skip the second half of the day so I figured we could today, it's not like we are missing anything important at least.

"Sam, want to skip the second half of the day?" I whispered into her ear as we sat at the lunch table. A smirk bigger then any smirk I had ever seen her do cam across her face.

"I thought you'd never ask," She whispered back to me and gave me a hard punch in my arm. "God you are creepy you dweeb," she said and chuckled. I knew she was joking but OW! She can hit hard. But I wouldn't tell her that.

"I just asked for the mustard," I said playing along with her. I guess it would be better if Carly didn't know we were planning on skipping. But obviously she would find out sooner or later.

"Here Freddie," Carly said passing me the mustard thinking I was being serious. I just sorta laughed and took it from her.

"Th-thanks C-Carly," I stuttered out. God she was being nice to me, I loved it when she was nice to me it seems like I actually have a chance with her. Then maybe the Master Plan could start back up.

"God drool over her some more you stupid dork," Sam said with an agitated tone in her voice. Or wait was that an agitated tone. I mean I guess she is mad that I broke the little fake convo we were having before Carly handed me the mustard.

"I am not drooling," I argued back now upset with her. She didn't have to go and insult my love for Carly on such a regular basis.

"Oh yeah I forgot only humans can drool," Sam yelled at me now even angrier with me then I was with her.

"Oh come on they were doing so well too," I could hear Carly mutter putting her head into her hands and sort of called out the complaint. I didn't want to upset her but I couldn't let Sam win.

"At least I'm not a vicious pork eating beast," I attempted to argue back with Sam. I just wasn't feeling the control now. This isn't good.

"Is that the best you got, Ha! I knew you couldn't keep up this lucky street for so long," Sam cheered victoriously. She was right, she won fair and square. I put a look of disappointment on my face to acknowledge the fact that see won.

"Don't worry, I will win again," I said with a confident smirk on my face. Geez why did I say that. Ok let's see 5, 4, 3, 2.

"Yeah in 20 years," Sam said. 1. Saw it coming a mile away. Oh well not much else I can do about that now.

"Of course." I said as the bell rang. We waited till Carly was out of site then retreated to our skipping room. The rest of the day we checked out the iCarly site and just hung out. Sam pulled out a deck of cards and we played various card games from War to Go Fish. We headed home afterwards and hung out with Carly for a while before I heard my mom calling for us to come home. We headed home did some homework and at dinner then headed for bed as my mom left for who knows what reason. She had been doing this a lot lately. Luckily for me no more tick baths.

"It's only been 6 days," Sam muttered as we entered my room. I nodded to acknowledge the fact that she was right.

"It will start going by faster probably," I muttered to her as I marked off the day. Then I felt I had to bring up the subject. "Sam about today at lunch," I said cautiously.

"What you were just doing what you always do, drool over Carly," Sam said angrily. I could tell she didn't like the subject.

"But I don't think I should have," I started but Sam turned away to ignore it.

"Like I said dweeb don't worry about it, you were just being your plan old dork self," Sam said now with a tone I couldn't quite make out in her voice. Weird.

**Word Count-- 1,764. I wanted to try out the first person perspective for this and I am not sure if it worked out well. If you liked it let me know cause I might do some more chapters like it and alternate between Freddie and Carly. So of course R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	8. Chapter 7: Flies

WOOT

**WOOT! I actually got this story back on its original schedule. And wow you guys surprised me with the amount of reviews you guys sent in so quickly. It had been an hour and I was hit with like 7 reviews I was just like wow. And I am glad most of you enjoyed the first person last chapter. I will be doing it to occasional chapters where I feel it is needed to emphasize that part of the story. Anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: And going, going, gooooooone. Wait I never had the ownership. Nevermind.**

**Chapter 7: Flies**

_Day 7 (1 week in)_

"I can't believe it, it's been a week," Sam said stretching as she had woken up and was now stretching trying to get Freddie to wake up. She would have never guessed he would be such a heavy sleeper. It just didn't seem Freddie like, but it did explain how he was able to sleep through her snoring.

"5 more minutes," Freddie said as he rolled over the chain tightening instantly pulling Sam down to lying on top of him. Freddie woke up as he felt the touch of her body on his. "Woah what the heck Sam," Freddie said trying to keep his voice down as he looked at Sam who was now struggling to scramble back up to her knees.

"You pulled me down you stupid dork," Sam contested with him. She had nothing to do with it. The stupid chain was such an inconvenience. And it has only been a week it couldn't be much longer before anything more awkward then this happened. Heck it was already awkward enough how they had to take their showers.

"Suure," Freddie said in an almost sing song voice. Freddie sat up and stretched his arms up pulling Sam's arm up with him. He couldn't help but chuckle. He couldn't even feel the wrist band that was attached to him any more; it was almost second nature at that.

"Dork," Sam joked playfully with him as she pushed him out of the bed and onto the floor and before she knew it she was dragged down by the chain too.

"Look Sam, I'm sorry about yesterday," Freddie said again. He didn't know why he drooled over Carly but he knew he needed to stop. Before Sam could speak up Freddie stopped her, "I know you think that's just what I do but I think that maybe, you know I should get over her, she obviously isn't going for me," Freddie said subtlety. Sam got up helping Freddie up to and though for a second.

"About time, you little dork you, and even if you two did ever get together," Sam started then thought for a second, "Like that would ever happen, it would be kind of awkward for you two to go on a date," she said making a point of rattling the chain that bound them together.

"God this thing is just so awkward to have on," Freddie said looking down at the chain with a soft laugh.

"Uh you think?!" Sam said in a laughing voice. 'God this kid is so nerdy, but still,' she thought in her head as she turned and started pulling Freddie toward the showers.

After the showering and breakfast process the two headed for the door Freddie stopping to tell his mom good bye. Sam just sighed but didn't make fun of him. They headed for Carly's and walked in, thanks to Sam's lock picking skills. Carly was expecting them as she sat on the computer laughing at some of the comments on the computer.

"What's funny Carls?" Sam asked as the two walked over toward Carly able to see the iChained logo on the screen.

"This comment, Miss-Frenchie, yes I know weird name, anyway she wrote, 'Awh Sam's showing jealousy, she always acts like that when Freddie acts like that to Carly,'," Carly ready as Sam's mouth fell open. She wasn't embarrassed, she wasn't thinking, she was just angry. Sam looked at Freddie then back at Carly her mouth still hanging open.

"You might want to close your mouth before a fly flies in," Freddie joked but got a quick and very hard punch right in the arm.

"That has to be the stupidest comment I have ever heard," Sam said turning her back to them and finally closed her mouth. That was when she stopped holding back and felt the small brush creep on her face, but she quickly brushed it away.

"Well let's head to school at least," Carly said as she grabbed her back pack and walked toward the door where Spencer had promptly located himself.

During the ride no one spoke, Carly attempted to make conversation but it was quickly brushed away and they continued to sit in silence. When they arrived at school they hurried to the lockers Carly and Freddie grabbing their bags and Sam grabbing a ham sandwich as they heard the bell rang and headed for class. Sam scarfed down her sandwich quickly so it wouldn't be taken away from her.

"God you can eat fast," Freddie said his eyes wide looking at her. Sam took it as a compliment and just smiled.

"You should know that by now," Sam said rolling her eyes at him as they walked into their class and took a seat. Strangely enough the idea to skip never even occurred to either of them they both had their minds elsewhere. 'I am so not jealous of the geek liking Carly, he has always been like that why would I be jealous of Carly, because of Freddie, I mean I could understand if maybe it was Jake but Freddie, HA, that's a laugh," she thought to herself arguing with her own mind.

'People are crazy, that can be the only explanation," Freddie thought as he loo0ked at the work the teacher had placed in front of him, he took out a pencil and quickly filled in a few answers then put the pencil away having the work already finished. This work was just too easy. He saw Sam glancing over at his sheet and he scooted it over slightly so she could see all the answers.

The day went by rather slowly for them and although that may just be because they always had their mind elsewhere. Sam didn't even eat lunch which confused everyone, and that includes Mrs. Briggs. After school they headed home and deposited their cameras with Carly then went through rehearsals for the next iCarly. Sam acted as Sam like as possible during the practice but afterwards she went into deep thought again.

"Wow Sam I haven't seen you think this hard since," Freddie said taking a moment to think before responding, "Well I have never seen you think this hard," he said with a small laugh which barely got Sam's attention.

"Go be dorkie elsewhere, Carly will never love you, your mom is crazy, your leg hair will never grow, techiness is next to loserness, and don't forget to double poo," Sam said without ever looking up. Freddie's mouth just hung open as he looked at Carly for help.

"I think you just got served," Carly said with a small smile and laugh as she turned to walk into the kitchen. Freddie didn't know how to respond as he looked back at Sam his mouth still open.

"Be careful a fly might fly in," Sam said mocking what Freddie had said earlier. Freddie shut his mouth instantly and gave her a sort of jeering look.

"Oh hardy har har," Freddie said as he sat down on the couch and folded his arms. After a while they headed back home and did the evening routines. Change, raid the fridge, just short of 10 minutes of homework and Sam copying Freddie's homework, then heading to Sam's room after saying good night to Freddie's mom.

"One week down," Sam muttered as she stretched. She was wearing her blue pajamas that had the word ouch in various letters and colors and sizes all over the pajamas. As she stretched her stomach showed a little which Freddie couldn't help but notice and he just smirked but didn't say anything. They crawled into the beds and covered themselves as Freddie turned off the lights.

"Good night Sam," Freddie said as he lied back and relaxed after a clearly stressful day. Sam rolled onto her side to look at Freddie before responding.

"Good night Freddie," Sam said which caught Freddie by surprise because he was expecting Freddie looked over his mouth hung open again.

"Wait what?" Freddie asked his mouth still hung open as Sam chuckled to herself and rolled over to face away from him.

"Careful or flies might fly in," Sam said laughing as she repeated the line once again as Freddie snapped his mouth closed and rolled over so he faced away from her to as he drifted off to sleep.

**Word Count-- 1,396. Not a wordy chapter but I don't feel it had to be because I got the point of the chapter across. Most of you should be able to figure out the point of the chapter. Anyway we are a week into the 3 months, amazing how their attitudes have already started to change isn't it. Well anyway R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	9. Chapter 8: Last Night

See no change in schedule do to the flu

**See no change in schedule do to the flu. To bad it's not all gone but I ddn't want to keep yall waiting. So this chapter will be back in first person perspective but this time of Sam. I tried to get her inner thoughts decently well but I had to change a few things to make the chapter make sense. Now parts in **_**italics**_** are flashbacks, or memories, or donuts if that's what you want them to be. So enjoy.**

**\Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the show's creator, although I wish I did.**

**Chapter 8: Last Night**

_Day 8_

Ugh morning. 5 more minutes please. Don't let me wake up to find myself chained to that dork still please. Wow my bed is more comfy then it normally is. I wonder why that is.

"What the.." I said as I opened my eyes. I wasn't lying on my bed at all. I was lying curled up in a ball right on top of one Captain Geekwad, and his arm was wrapped around me. And the scary part of it, I wasn't moving. "How did this happen, am I missing something," I whispered to myself not wanting to wake Freddie up. I slowly got out from under his arm and moved back to my bed looking at the dork sleeping peacefully. Better wake him up. I flicked him in the nose carefully waiting for him to wake up.

"Hey that's my nose Mr. Noodles," Freddie seemed to mutter out. Mr. Noodles? God this kid just gives me too much material to work with. I quickly straddled him to keep him pinned down and grabbed his shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Wake up Mr. Noodles," I mocked him as I shook him. His eyes fluttered open and looked up at me. He looked me up and down probably wondering why I was straddling him. I myself was wondering that as I jumped off of him.

"Mr. Noodles? Did my mom tell you about that?" Freddie asked me suspiciously. His eyes had a hint of worry in them with that question.

"No you mentioned him while you were sleeping just oh so peacefully," I mocked him quickly. God this is what I lived for.

"Curse me and my drowsy sleep talking, Mr. Noodles was my turtle I had when I was three years old, that's it ok," Freddie said taking away any chance I had to insult him. Dang that's just wrong, he knows I like to insult him. Then again it's lucky he didn't wake up when I was lying on top of him, he might have gotten the wrong idea. Wait, what is the wrong idea?

"Aww you had a turtle? I had one to, I named him Pumpkin," I blurted out unintentionally. Great.

"Pumpkin? And you mock m e for Mr. Noodles," He laughed at me. I should have seen this coming. Lately he had been getting better at this, it has to be the fact that we have been spending well, ever minute together.

"Hardy Har Har, let's just go get ready, you can shower first, I need to think," I said, I really did need to think, try and figure out how I ended up sleeping on top of Freddie, there had to be some sort of explanation to it. He looked confused then shrugged as we walked into the bathroom and he got into the shower.

"How nice of you, for once," Freddie said as he locked the curtain. I sat back and tried to think carefully of what happened.

_"One week down," I muttered as I stretched. I was wearing my blue pajamas that had the word ouch in various letters and colors and sizes all over the pajamas. They were definitely my favorite pajamas. As I stretched my stomach showed a little which I saw that Freddie couldn't help but notice and he just sort of smirked but didn't say anything. I knew he was looking but decided not to mention it. We then crawled into the beds and covered ourselves with our blankets as Freddie turned off the lights._

"_Good night Sam," Freddie said as he lied back and relaxed after a clearly stressful day. I carefully rolled onto my side to look at Freddie before responding. I knew just how to catch him off guard especially after today._

"_Good night Freddie," I said which I saw caught Freddie by surprise because he was expecting me to insult him or something to that degree. Freddie looked over his mouth hung open again I then knew I would be able to seize the opportunity._

"_Wait what?" Freddie asked his mouth still hung open as I chuckled to myself and rolled over to face away from him._

"_Careful or flies might fly in," I said laughing as I repeated the line once again as Freddie snapped his mouth closed and rolled over so he faced away from me as I guessed he attempted to drift off to sleep. I stayed awake though. Today had been so different. I had even questioned my relationship with Freddie. I guess I might as well try to get some sleep here._

"Ok so that is what I know happened," I whispered to myself not wanting Freddie to hear over the shower. But what happened next. The shower turned off, Freddie never was one for long showers. I saw his hand reach out and I handed him a towel as he wrapped it around himself before stepping out which allowed me to get into the shower. After preparing I let the water fall onto me and I kept thinking.

"_Freddie, I-I think I might have feelings for you," I said. No wait I didn't mean to say that, Why can't I control my body her. This is a nightmare, that's it it has to be._

"_HAHAHA, you like me, what are you gonna do next give me a wedgie nice try you little demon child," Freddie seemed to respond. Then with inhuman abilities he seemed to break the chain that bonded us and he slowly walked away from me on the rooftop. He left me there. With all the awkwardness in the world. This is a dream, this is a dream. I kept telling myself as my eyes burst open and I let out a scream. I was sweating and back in our, um Freddie's room._

"That still doesn't explain anything," I muttered as I turned off the shower and reached out Freddie handing me a towel. I dried and then stepped out shoving a now dressed Freddie back in the shower and locked it so that I could change. We headed for Carly's apartment and as we entered she and Spencer pulled us down the stairs to the car and we were on our way to school.

"Sorry we need to get to school a bit early, I have to do something," Carly apologized after we were seated and on our way. Ok so far I know that I woke up from a nightmare last night, come on mind, think, think, think. Wow I feel like Jimmy Nerdtron.

_"Sam are you ok," Freddie seemed to mumble out. Even though he was a heavy sleeper it seems my scream woke him up. He quickly took notice to the fact that I was sweating and sat up putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I didn't weant to get close to him. That dream was disturbing._

_"Yeah I'm fine I just had a nightmare, I hate nightmares," I said looking down at my bed cover then looked at the silhouette of Freddie. I saw him reach over and turn the light on so we could see each other. Some how Freddie was now shirtless. He must have taken his shirt off at some point while I was sleeping because he was getting to hot._

_"Are you sure you're ok? Can you get back to sleep well enough?" Freddie asked me and I casually nodded my head as I attempted to lie back down and fall asleep again. Freddie turned off the light and lied back down himself._

"Sam stop daydreaming, let's go to our lockers," Freddie stated as he dragged me out of the car and helped me up after I slipped and fell on the ground. I was off my game today "Sheesh Sam, you're of your game today," Freddie said plainly. God was he reading my mind or something.

"Sorry," I replied as we walked into the halls and went to our lockers. The rest of the day I kept trying to get my mind to remember something else but it just wouldn't remember. I could always ask Freddie but it would be kind of awkward asking Freddie 'Oh hey do you know how I ended up sleeping on your very comfy chest last night?' Yeah bad idea. So I let it go after a little while and just relaxed the rest of the day.

When we got home, yeah it's kind of weird that after just one week I was seeing Freddie's home as mine as well. We quickly hurried upstairs and prepared for iCarly. I put as much of my mind into it as I could and the show just seemed to fly by. Afterwards we and Freddie headed over to his apartment and we walked past his mom who was eating a bowl of cereal and watching a rerun of Jerry Springer.

"8 days, tomorrow is Saturday, we will have to find something fun to do," I said as I picked up the black sharpie and crossed off another day. Freddie nodded as he grabbed some pajamas as did I and we went to change. Afterwards Freddie jumped on his computer and looked up some nerd stuff as I watched his television. Gotta love that little square spongy dude.

"Let's head for bed," Freddie stated as we crawled into bed and lied down. Freddie turned off the light and I looked up still trying to figure out just what had happened.

_"Freddie, I can't sleep," I said slowly as I sat up stretched again. I was afraid to fall asleep and have that nightmare again. Freddie turned on the light and put his comforting hand back on my shoulder. It felt nice there. _

_"Come here," Freddie said as he grabbed the chain and pulled me closer. I felt my butt go over the gap that separated us. Freddie placed his arm over my shoulder and gently rocked me back and forth. "It was just a nightmare, the Sam I know wouldn't be afraid of such a little thing," he said looking down at me. I wasn't sure if he was half asleep or not, looking at him he definitely looked half asleep._

_"I'm fine Freddie," I tried to say but it was no use he still rocked me, and now I was starting to get a bit sleepy. Freddie then took his arm off of me and lied back on his pillow. I felt that he was sort of signaling me now. So I placed my head on his chest and his arm went around me again rubbing my shoulder gently. God his chest was comfy. _

_"I'm here for you Sam, just in case," Freddie said as he turned the light off after he felt me lay down. He gently pulled me up so I was lying on top of him and I curled up in a ball lying there._

"I guess that explains that," I muttered very low knowing Freddie wouldn't hear me, "Good night Freddork," I said over to him as I rolled onto my side.

"Good night Sam," Freddie said then after a short pause I heard his mouth open again as he took a breathe in, "Maybe you won't have a nightmare again tonight," he said quickly as he turned over to face away from me. I looked over my shoulder my mouth was now gaping open looking at him.

**Word Count is-- 1,900. More showing of Seddie is starting to appear. I love the last line of the chapter. Or last paragraph. Subtle funniness is the best funny. Anyway R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	10. Chapter 9: Silence

Day 9

**Hey guys. So I started writing this last night but fell asleep while typing and I ended up with 27 pages of just random letters after what I had typed. So instead of uploading that I just deleted the bad letters and finished typing this for you. I am juggling a bunch of different things right now but it shouldn't put me to off schedule for updating this story. It might be 3 days between chapters sometimes but I will try to make it no more then that if any. And on weekends I might upload more then 1 chapter a day to try and catch up and such. But anyway I have wasted enough space with my authors note so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Does this cupcake count as ownership. If it does then yay, if not I will eat it**

**Chapter 9: Silence**

_Day 9_

Sam awoke happily finding herself in her own bed. She was afraid that she would awake once again to be sleeping on Freddie's comfy chest. And while it was comfy it would still be rather disturbing.

'Did I just consider any part of The king of Planet dorkatron comfy, god this chain is driving me crazy, and not in a good way,' Sam thought to herself laughing slightly at it. 'Wait there's a good way to go crazy?' she rethought to herself.

It was about nine in the morning now. And since it was Saturday they felt they would need to do something fun. After several moments of contemplating what she should awaken her sleeping chainmate Sam finally decided.

"LULLABY AND GOOD NIGHT!" Sam screamed into Freddie's ears which starled him awake as he jumped out from beneath the covers and looked around. Sam couldn't help but notice that once again he was shirtless. 'Ok for being a dork I must admit, that's kinda nice,' She thought to herself but refused to say anything.

"You know that is suppose to be used to make people fall asleep not abrasively awaken them," Freddie contended with her as he straightened himself and stretched which almost had Sam at a loss for words. She quickly stopped herself from drooling and pulled Freddie off the bed to stop him from stretching as she walked toward the shower trying to recollect her thoughts.

"I'm first dorkie," Sam said as she hopped into the shower and closed the curtain making sure to lock it. If someone would have told her a week and a half ago she would be in this predicament well she would have, well probably given the person an atomic wedgie then really considered not being bad until she knew it would be safe. But at the same time when she looked at the now soapy chain it was just, an accessory.

"Sam," Freddie said from behind the curtain resting his head on the wall behind him.

"Yeah," Sam asked cautiously from behind the curtain as she continued to shower.

"This chain, isn't so bad, is it," Freddie said looking up at the ceiling as he spoke to her carefully.

"No, it's not that bad, but I still wish I was chained to you of all people," Sam said trying to use it as a cover to the gawking she had just recently been doing.

"Sam," Freddie just muttered out. Of all things she could have said she had to say that. It sincerely hurt him. "I was about to say, out of everyone in the world, you are probably the best to be chained to, but now, I just don't know," he said now saddened in his thoughts.

"Wait what?" Sam said startled by his response to her insulting him. She wasn't expecting that, she was expecting something along the line of, oh I wish I was stuck to Carly instead of you, "Freddie I didn't mean," she started as she turned off the shower and stepped out with a towel around her. Freddie said nothing as he walked by her and stepped into the shower locking it without ever looking at her.

His shower was quiet unlike Sam's. He made no noise as he cleaned himself and as Sam changed. She wanted to speak up but didn't want to be the first one to break the silence of all things. After Freddie was out and dressed, still not speaking a word, they left the apartment and went over to Carly's who was found helping Spencer lift a television atop a giant sculpture.

"Hey Carls," Sam said to her who just gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Before she looked away she nodded to Freddie to.

"It's looking nice," Freddie said directing his talking to Spencer and Carly not even glancing over at Sam.

"Something your body knows nothing about," Sam said trying to get an argument started. She needed some sort of conversation from him, this was just unfair. Freddie said nothing though, and didn't even give her a disgusted glance. He just walked forward to more closely examine the sculpture.

"After you're done with that what are we going to do?" Freddie asked Carly after the television was out of her hands. Carly stepped down from her stool and shrugged.

"Not quite sure, anything you guy's think sounds fun?" Carly asked her two friends taking a very slight notice to the fact that Freddie wasn't even looking in Sam's direction.

"We could go to the arcade, we haven't gone there in forever," Sam suggested as she clasped her hands together excitedly.

"Ooo that sounds fun, "Carly exclaimed as she looked to Freddie to see if he would approve or not. Freddie simply nodded and awaited their departure as he sat on the couches arm and relaxed. Carly pulled Sam as far away from Freddie as she could then lowered her voice to a whisper. "Ok what's going on?" she asked raising one of her freshly trimmed eyebrows.

"I think I messed up Carls," Sam muttered looking over her shoulder at Freddie who wasn't even trying to listen in.

"How so, I mean it must have been something bad for him to be giving you the cold shoulder," Carly asked with a small hint of worry traced into her voice.

"Well I short of told him I would rather be chained to anyone but him, when in reality I don't mind, and I was sort of trying to cover up for the small bit of gawking I did at him," Sam said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"You were gawking at Freddie?" Carly asked trying to keep her voice down so Freddie wouldn't hear. Boy was it hard to have a private conversation when the one you want to his it from is chained to the person you are talking to.

"Have you seen the boy with his shirt off?" Sam asked shaking her head back and forth. "Just bake some cookies, just bake some cookies," she said with a small laugh.

"Sam do you have a thing for Freddie?" Carly asked raising her eyebrow with a smirk rising over her face.

"I said he was slightly hot there is a huge difference," Sam said emphasizing Huge. She could not lie spending more and more time with Freddie she was nearly forced to see every little detail about him.

"Ok then, well you know how to fix this right," Carly said returning back to the cold shoulder topic as she looked over Sam's shoulder at Freddie who was now listening to his Pear Pod his head bobbing back and forth.

"What do you want me to do? Say I'm sorry?" Sam asked sarcastically. It's not like she was in the wrong, she was just being herself. Who knew Freddie would blow it out of that much proportion.

"That's exactly what I want you to do!" Carly exclaimed as Sam put a look of disgust onto her face rapidly shaking her head back and forth.

"No No No No No, Sorry isn't in my vocab Carls, and I am not in the wrong here, he knows I insult him, why does he have to blow this out of proportions," Sam said now getting angry. Freddie didn't have to be so stubborn. And Sam did try to initiate conversation with him after what had happened.

"It doesn't matter who was right you need to be the bigger person here," Carly tried to argue with her best friend.

"I don't want to be the bigger person, I enjoy being small, it allows me to sneak around and hurt people in the shadows," Sam said almost nearly quoting a line from the show George Lopez she had watched last night.

"Ok Sam, I guess you are just gonna have to live these months chained to someone who won't talk to you at all," Carly said as she headed for the door to head for the arcade. Freddie got up and began following her pulling Sam along but not even making any notice of her.

They stayed at the arcade most of the day and Freddie talked to Carly some here and there but made no attempt to even glance at Sam. Sam tried to argue with him a few times but it left her with no response from him at all and that saddened her.

'It's not that I don't want to talk to her, but she just, what she said hurt, if she could just apologize then we could get past all of this,' Freddie thought to himself as he threw a skeeball down the lane. At the end of the day Sam still attempted small things to make Freddie even look her way but made no attempt to say sorry. They crossed out the day and went to sleep without even a single word passed between each other.

**Word Count is-- 1,499. Most people might look at this chapter and say it is pointless but in honesty it could be the most important chapter. Most of you should understand that. So what will happen next, will they ever talk to each other again. Or will these 3 months just be that dreadful? Find out next time. But anyway R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	11. Chapter 10: Light's Out

God my schedule is hectic

**God my schedule is hectic. But not to hectic to write. I always find time to do that. Anyway it took me a little bit to decide exactly how this chapter should go and I wanted to add something to it but wasn't quite sure. I hope this chapter is as good as I thought it would be as I planned it in my head. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: What is wrong with you people. You still expect sarcasm from me. Eh you're right I am a sarcastic sarcastic man. But I don't have a sarcastic comment for the disclaimer this time. That's why I am ranting. I'll shut up now.**

**Chapter 10: Light's Out**

_Day 10_

"Are you still not talking to me Freddie?" Sam asked slowly. Freddie was still asleep but the lack of Freddie actually acknowledging her was starting to hurt Sam. "I-I'm sorry," Sam said looking down at the knees she had pulled up to her chest that she was hugging tightly.

"No," A voice said. It was coming from Freddie, but not the Freddie sleeping next to her. This Freddie was standing in front of their bed. This Freddie had the chain on his arm to, but it was the broken one, from her previous dream. "You have never said sorry to me, why do it now?" he asked his lifeless eyes staring straight at her.

"I mean it, I didn't mean what I said, you should know that Freddie!" Sam basically screamed at him. It was hopeless though. His lifeless eyes, stared right into hers. He was showing no emotion. "Th-this is," she started then screamed as she awoke from the horrible nightmare. Luckily it didn't wake up Freddie. "God he is a heavy sleeper," Sam said as she sat up. She was sweating, that dream shook her badly. "I have to apologize," she mumbled as she lied back down and covered up after seeing the clock was only at 2:30 in the morning.

Sam had staggered sleep though the rest of the night. It was after all Sunday so they weren't planning on waking up early like a school day. And they wouldn't be hanging out with Carly today either. She had plans with Spencer and her Grandpa. And as for the crazy woman Freddie called his mother, well she had work. So they would be together alone, and with Freddie not speaking to Sam, it didn't seem like it would turn out to well.

"Come on wake up already, I have to go to the bathroom," Sam said shaking Freddie back and forth. She would have just dragged him but, with him already angry at her, she didn't want to make it any worse. It was now 10:15. Sam had been lying awake for about 3 hours now but she didn't have a reason to wake Freddie up until now. "Come on you dork wake up," she said shaking him harder. Freddie's eyes opened and he just sighed standing up slowly as he stretched and they walked toward the bathroom. Sam went in and closed the door. Freddie leaned against the wall and sighed to himself.

'This is going to be a long day,' Freddie thought looking down at the ground. 'I want to talk to Sam, god at this point I'd give anything to argue with her, but I just want her to acknowledge the fact that she hurt me, that she said something that crossed that line,' he thought as he heard the toilet flush and then the sink running. After a moment Sam reemerged from the bathroom and began to walk toward the kitchen.

"I wonder if there is any pancake mix," Freddie swore he heard Sam mutter. Freddie followed but didn't speak. He wanted to say something but then it would be like telling Sam that it was ok to say whatever she wanted to whenever she wanted to. Freddie was right in what he thought he heard as Sam had found some premade pancake batter Freddie's mom had made and turned on the stove.

After making pancakes. Although she made to much for one person, more then knowing she had made to much. She sat down and began eating taking quick notice to the fact that Freddie had grabbed the rest of what she had made and began to eat them himself.

'This is going to be a long day,' Sam thought as she ate quietly. 'Why does Freddie have to be so stubborn, it's not like I did anything wrong,' Sam thought to herself. She had been debating with herself about what happened the entire time she was lying awake. 'But we can't keep not talking to each other, this chain alone has already began to drive me crazy, I mean that dream, and the Freddie in it, it's almost like he is haunting me,' she thought as she picked at the pancakes.

After they were both finished they stood up and took the dishes to the sink. Both made it appear as if they weren't looking at each other, but they both also took short glances at each other whenever they could. After the dishes were done they walked to the living room and Freddie turned on the television. The weather was on.

"Today we will be seeing some strong showers, chances of thunderstorms are incredibly high, with win gusts up to 55 miles per hour, we are expecting there to be rolling blackouts," the meteorologist said as Freddie just sighed and changed the channel to SpongeBob. Freddie sat on the couch and Sam seemed to follow suit but sat as far away from Freddie as she could.

'This is gonna be a long day,' Freddie thought to himself as he heard thunder crash outside and jumped a little bit. Sam jumped also but attempted to hide it more. Freddie noticed and laughed to himself on the inside.

'Thunderstorms, great, and what exactly are we suppose to do if the power goes out?' Sam questioned to herself in her head. And almost if on cue, as if spiting her. The power turned off with another crack of thunder. 'Someone hates me, I know it,' she thought after that happened.

Freddie sighed and stood up which pulled Sam up with him. He walked to their room and grabbed his laptop and then took it back out to the living room sitting back down on the couch. Because the power was out he wouldn't be able to connect to the internet but as long as he had battery power he would still be able to use his computer for a while. Freddie then looked at the amount of battery power left on his computer.

'I forgot to plug it in last night,' Freddie said as the computer went into hibernation mode in front of him, 'Someone hates me, I just know it,' He thought to himself as he closed his laptop and put it off to the side. And so the two just sat there. Not talking but just thinking. Each jumped slightly with every crack of thunder and flash of lightning. With each jump from one of the two they were schooched slightly closer to each other. Until after an hour of jumping, nearly of them had anywhere to jump to. They were nearly pressed against each other, Neither looked at each other though. They were already to embarrassed by being this close. And with one loud crack of thunder Sam jumped into Freddie's lap. Ok, now there was nowhere to run. Sam looked at Freddie, right into his eyes. These eyes weren't lifeless, these eyes were deep.

"I'm sorry," They both said at once. Freddie sighed and looked down as Sam got off of his lap and looked at him.

"This is all my fault," Sam said sadly as she looked down. "I didn't mean what I said yesterday, it's just you know sometimes I say things and I don't think about them, and don't mean them at all," she said looking at him.

"No it's my fault, I know you don't mean these things normally, but just, that of all things hit me hard," Freddie sighed and leaned back.

"Can we just agree to forget about the whole thing and just continue with our life?" Sam asked with a small laugh. Freddie nodded as the power cam back on and SponeBob's annoying laugh could be heard again.

"Look's like someone didn't like that we were fighting," Sam said looking up at the lights that had come back on. 'So maybe someone doesn't hate me,' she thought slowly as she looked at Freddie who looked back at her and smiled softly. Sam scooted away and sighed.

"Yeah I guess," Freddie sighed and looked at the sponge on the screen then back at Sam.

"But your still a dweeb," Sam said with a grin and a laugh, Freddie just shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Something's never change do they," Freddie asked which got a vigorous head shake from Sam, "10 days down?" he asked her.

"10 days down," Sam said nodding her head up and down as she looked at the screen as it went to a commercial. "Dweeb," she said plainly.

**Word Count-- 1,423. I just couldn't keep them fighting. It made me write to many long chapter describing what I couldn't describe with dialogue lol. But all in all I think this was a great chapter. It addressed small details and then put them back into their respective characters. Well R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	12. Chapter 11: Wii the chained

Welcome back

**Welcome back. So I am introducing another new type of chapter here. It is what I like to call a rewind chapter. We will be going through day 11 here through, Sam's point of view. But at the end of the day the chapter isn't going to end. Oh no, we are gonna rewind back to the beginning of the day and then redo the day, but from Freddie's point of view. And after you read the first half of the chapter you should probably be able to understand why I did it like that. So Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, however, I do well I don't officially own it but I like the name Rewind Chapter so I am claiming it as my own.**

**Chapter 11: Wii the chained**

_Day 11_

I know I know, you think we should be in school right now, but we aren't. Cause it's time for one of the best holiday breaks around, and no it's not Summer or Christmas, think you can figure it out. Oh come on, I'm Sam Puckett and you can't guess what my favorite holiday is, a FOOD related holiday.

"Lazy Dweeb wake up already, it's 11 already. Why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper," I nearly yelled into my nerdy friend's ear as I shook him vigorously back and forth. Freddie's eyes seemed to just stumble open. His deep brown eyes, er um his freakishly nerdy eyes looked up at me with almost a scorned look as if asking me why I just shook him vigorously.

"Why did you shake me vigorously," Freddie said to me, what, does he have nerd psychicness? I swear he took the words right out of my Superior Sam brain.

"Because I was trying to shake the dweebiness off your face," I said victoriously. Yeah, I still got it.

"Must you?" Freddie asked his eyes squinting as he stretched. Why was he shirtless again, I mean is he trying to kill me.

"Must you?" I retorted answering his question with a question of my own. Oh no I knew this wouldn't end well. That's what I craved.

"Must I what?" He asked me raising his eyebrow. He could only imagine what I was thinking. Unless he was using his dweeb physcicness again.

:Must you ask why I must," I responded with a smile knowing this was going to get confusing.

"Must you answer my question, of why you must insult me with the same ridiculous question of why I must ask you why you must insult me," Freddie said simply. Ok I quit he wins.

"Wait what?" I asked using my fingers to try and figure out what exactly he had said to me.

"That's one win for me today," Freddie said stretching and pulling me off toward the bathroom. I had to go but I was too distracted on what he had said. After he came out he found me sitting with my back to the wall still trying to count on my fingers. "You ok?" he managed to ask me.

"Ok so must I answer you, about why I must insult you with a question that is the same, referring to my question of why I must, ummmm, wait what?" I asked looking at my fingers confused again.

"Just give it up Sam, I got you in a corner there," Freddie said to me with a smirk. An innocent gentle smirk but still a smirk nonetheless. It was hopeless there was no way I could win now, at least this battle of wits and Freddie. Yes I just called Freddie witless.

"Fine, lets get food now," I said standing up and in the process pushing Freddie down to the ground. God I loved being me. Freddie didn't argue back though, he just stood up and walked toward the kitchen with me.

"Lucky Charms work?" Freddie asked me as he pulled the cereal down from the cupboard. He still hasn't put a shirt on at this point. I don't even think I heard what he said. I was to busy gawking. Seriously when the heck did he find time to work out, this time last year he did not have those pecs.

"Uh yeah sure," I said trying to recover from my drooling mode. It wasn't working quite well but luckily for me Freddie was looking toward the fridge to get some milk for our cereal. I can't keep doing this, Ok I will admit, being around Freddie, for this much time, really is making me see the good in him, but he is still Freddie. Dweewby Freddie. Tech boy Freddie, that is in love with my best friend.

"Here," Freddie said placing my bowl of cereal in front of my normal seat. I sat down and began eating trying to keep my eyes off of the hot nerd sitting next to me. Yeah, hot nerd. Kinda an oxymoron don'tcha think?

"Thanks," I muttered out. After a silent breakfast, Freddie and I got dressed, thank go he finally put a shirt on, I would like to come to my senses finally. Anyway after we were dressed we headed over for Carly's and hung out with her. Surprisingly Spencer wasn't in the process of making a sculpture. In fact he was having a peaceful lunch with his buddy Socko.

"Glad to see you two at least communicating with each other again," Carly said to us mainly raising her eyebrow at me though. Yeah I just had to tell my best friend that I found our dweeb to be hot. She wasn't going to let this die, that wouldn't happen, not the Carly Shay I know at least. But she was smart enough not to mention it when Freddie was listening to us again.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what do you guys want to do today? It's not like we have any previous plans, and we don't have to plan for iCarly until tomorrow," Freddie seemed to say. I was listening but I wasn't listening. I had my own problems to deal with and they weren't bad grades. They, was just a he. I looked at Freddie gently but didn't want him to notice at the same time.

"Well, umm, wanna play the Wii?" Carly asked pointing at the white console that was definitely not there yesterday.

"Woah woah woah woah, back the Ham Van up when did you get that?" I asked looking at it confused.

"Did she just say Ham Van?" Freddie asked with his cute confused tone.

"I'm pretty sure she just said Ham Van," Carly said with a near identical confused tone of her own.

"Yes I said Ham Van now answer the question Carls," I said looking up at her after inspecting the system closely.

"Oh, Spencer bought it for us yesterday, you know with the money he got from that last sculpture he was making," Carly said as she turned on the television and then turned on the Wii.

"I love that big lug of a kid you call your brother sometimes," I said happily as I picked up one of the three controllers and nunchucks that was attached to it as I looked at the game that was in there. Super Smash Bros. This is gonna be fun.

"I have a feeling Sam is gonna kill us at this," Freddie said as he picked up his controller and we went back to sit down. He was right. I murdered them over and over with that cute lil dino dude.

"HA YEAH! That's another win for me, hey dork I lost count how many times have I won?" I asked Freddie who looked upset and frustrated as he looked up at me.

"29 times, this just isn't fair," Freddie said awestruck. I loved how I could beat his butt in just about anything.

"That's just how awesome me and my lil yoshi here are," I said doing a slight victory dance. Which consisted of a very bad robot and some other things that even I didn't know what they were. Yeah embarrassing much.

"I am so glad the webcam was running, that will definitely be going up on the iCarly website," Freddie said with that smirk of his. God I hated that smirk, yet I also loved that smirk. That smirk meant he won, which was starting to become more often.

"So not cool," I said putting on a slight play pout face. Freddie knew I was joking and we all started to laugh hysterically. I am so glad that stupid thunder storm knocked out the power yesterday. If it hadn't we may still not be talking. And we all saw how well that lil incident worked. I'd rather us not go back there.

So the rest of the day went by of me destroying them in the various Wii games and proceeding to do my embarrassing dance. It was actually rather fun. But it came to about 11 at night and me and Freddie had to retreat back to our, err um Freddie's house and head off for bed. After we got changed and such we were in bed after having crossed off the next day. I was having trouble sleeping though. I heard the light snoring from Freddie though and I knew he was asleep.

"I am so confused, I mean, I know I keep making the excuse that he is hot, but I think there is something there, I just need to know," I mumbled to myself. It was now 2 AM. Freddie has yet to take off his shirt though so I could only guess he did it at like 3 or 4. I scooted over slowly and looked down at Freddie whose face gleamed a bit with the moon light that came in from the window. "This is a memory just for me," I said quietly as I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips as he slept.

_Day 11 (Day rewind)_

I know I know, you think we should be in school right now, but we aren't. Cause as of right now we are starting the great Thanksgiving break. One of my favorite holidays for the delicious food that was offered. I could only bet that it was also my chain partners favorite holiday as well.

"Lazy Dweeb wake up already, it's 11 already. Why do you have to be such a heavy sleeper," I heard Sam nearly yell into my ear as she began to shake me vigorously back and forth. She shook me rather hard and as my eyes slowly opened. I gave her a look that just asked her why.

"Why did you shake me vigorously," I asked her as I took her hands off my shoulders and sat up to look at her.

"Because I was trying to shake the dweebiness off your face," Sam said victoriously. Yeah, she still is a bit evil.

"Must you?" I asked my eyes squinting at her as I began to stretch. I had taken my shirt off again in the middle of the night. I get overheated quickly at night and I need to take my shirt off or else I just can't sleep the rest of the night.

"Must you?" Sam retorted asking me my own question. She was asking for an argument. I was planning on winning it too.

"Must I what?" I asked her quickly as I raised my eyebrow suspiciously. I tried to figure out what she would say but I think I knew what she was planning on saying at least.

:Must you ask why I must," Sam responded to me. Now it was starting to get confusing. But two could play at that game. Checkmate, she's done for now.

"Must you answer my question, of why you must insult me with the same ridiculous question of why I must ask you why you must insult me," I said simply. Like I said, checkmate.

"Wait what?" Sam asked as she looked at her fingers attempting to decipher what I just said. Ok what I said wasn't that confusing but still, I made it seem confusing.

"That's one win for me today," I said stretching and pulling Sam off toward the bathroom. It was morning, or well nearly afternoon and I had a full bladder, I have to go to the bathroom, I am not gonna wait for Sam to figure out what I said, that could take a while. "You ok?" I managed to ask her carefully. Choosing the right set of words with Sam meant the difference of being pummeled to the ground and having a civil conversation.

"Ok so must I answer you, about why I must insult you with a question that is the same, referring to my question of why I must, ummmm, wait what?" Sam asked looking at her fingers confused again. That was the easiest checkmate with her I think I have ever had.

"Just give it up Sam, I got you in a corner there," I said to her with a very innocent smirk. I found that when I knew I won an argument I would give off this smirk. Not even purposely it was just like a victory smirk.

"Fine, lets get food now," Sam said as she hopped to her feet and in the process pushed me down to the ground hard. Like I said wrong choice of words with Sam Puckett and you get hurt. But I stood up and followed her. It was nearly lunch time but we were gonna eat breakfast instead.

"Lucky Charms work?" I asked Sam looking back at her slightly. Sam didn't hear what I said though I think. I could feel her eyes looking at my body. Ok I will admit over the past year I have been working out more so I did have a slightly more distinctively toned body.

"Uh yeah sure," Sam said trying to recover from the ogling she was doing. I wouldn't say anything though. It was already to awkward being around her. Asking her if she was staring at my body would just leave me in pain and a awkward silence between us.

"Here," I said placing my bowl of cereal in front of Sam's normal seat. I sat down and began to eat my bowl of cereal as I sighed. Ok now this is that awkward silence I was talking about. And neither of us has mentioned anything. How would it be if Iasked her if she was staring at me. Hence why I don't bring it up.

"Thanks," Sam muttered out before she began to eat. So after that horribly silent breakfast we went and got changed then head over for Carly's house. And for once we didn't find Spencer working on some weird sculpture. In fact he was having a peaceful lunch with his buddy Socko.

"Glad to see you two at least communicating with each other again," Carly said to us mainly raising her eyebrow at Sam though. Made me wonder if I should have actually listened in when those to were talking. But I had been to upset so I wasn't going to eavesdrop and then get hurt worse for listening.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what do you guys want to do today? It's not like we have any previous plans, and we don't have to plan for iCarly until tomorrow," I asked Carly as I took a seat on her couch. Sam stayed standing as she seemed to be thinking in a confused sort of way. Well anytime Sam thought it was in a confused sort of way.

"Well, umm, wanna play the Wii?" Carly asked pointing at the white console that was definitely not there yesterday.

"Woah woah woah woah, back the Ham Van up when did you get that?" Sam asked looking at it confused then back at Carly as if trying to figure out what had happened for her to get that. But honestly Ham Van??

"Did she just say Ham Van?" I asked with in a confused tone. I know she says weird things but come on Ham Van??

"I'm pretty sure she just said Ham Van," Carly said with a near identical confused tone of her own.

"Yes I said Ham Van now answer the question Carls," Sam said looking up at her after inspecting the system closely. She had pulled me over to the system to get a closer look at it.

"Oh, Spencer bought it for us yesterday, you know with the money he got from that last sculpture he was making," Carly said as she turned on the television and then turned on the Wii.

"I love that big lug of a kid you call your brother sometimes," Sam said happily as she picked up one of the three controllers and nunchucks that was attached to it as she looked at the game that was in there. Super Smash Bros. She flipped her hair and waited for me to get my controller.

"I have a feeling Sam is gonna kill us at this," I said as I picked up my controller and we went back to sit down. I picked up Mario and waited for Carly before we started, I was right to, she murdered us, again and again and again.

"HA YEAH! That's another win for me, hey dork I lost count how many times have I won?" Sam asked me as I looked upset and frustrated as I looked up at her. I was frustrated, I mean how the heck was she this good at this.

"29 times, this just isn't fair," I said awestruck. I wanted to know how the heck it was possible for her to beat my butt at pretty much anything. It just wasn't fair. And at the same time, she did look strangely cute as she cheered triumphantly. Err, never mind that last statement.

"That's just how awesome me and my lil yoshi here are," Sam said doing a slight victory dance. Which consisted of a very bad robot and then a few other weird movements that I had no idea what they were. Now see that is a priceless moment.

"I am so glad the webcam was running, that will definitely be going up on the iCarly website," I said as I felt my victory smirk emerge on my face. See that was an easy checkmate to. But that's because she gave me the ammunition for it.

"So not cool," Sam said putting on a slight play pout face. Ok now that was just to adorable. I knew she was joking and we all started to laugh hysterically. So maybe for once a thunderstorm actually did me some good. It did get us to talk again.

So the rest of the day went by of Sam destroying us in the various Wii games and proceeding to do that embarrassing dance of hers. So yeah the rest of the day was pretty fun. But it came to about 11 at night and Sam and I had to retreat back to our, err um my house and head off for bed. After we got changed and such we were in bed after having crossed off the next day. I fell asleep rather quickly I was exhausted and needed some sleep.

I started to shrug in my sleep though. Yeah I was starting to overheat. I could hear myself snoring lightly and I think Sam was talking in her sleep. I was trying to ignore the potential over heating and just stay asleep though. I felt the beds rustle and figured Sam was just rolling around kicking my bed again. But then, I suddenly felt a pair of lips press against mine softly. Yeah, I don't think Sam is asleep right now.

**Word Count is-- 3,172. I think a lot of you have been waiting for something like that and in all honesty I love this chapter to no end. It came out exactly how I wanted it to and I think I may use rewind chapters for future chapters as well because they are almost like third person chapters because you get to see what both of the people are thinking but it gets a lot more in depth. So anyway R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby. **


	13. Chapter 12: Swing Sets and Fluffy Clouds

Day 12

**Welcome back one and all. I was going to post this last night but I had to finish and English project. All done now so I was happy to finish this chapter and get it up for all of my loyal readers here. So Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. But I did enjoy the new episode of iCarly.**

**Chapter 12: Swing Sets and Fluffy Clouds**

_Day 12_

Sam awoke slowly the next morning. She looked over seeing Freddie fast asleep, his shirt was definitely off. She then brought her hand to her lips and touched them softly.

"I kissed him," She whispered to herself as she looked at Freddie with a soft smile. Sam was confused, and making that move last night, just confused matters for her. But it's not like she would ever follow up on it. That was a memory just for her. And no one else would ever know. She watched as Freddie's eyes fluttered open when the sun hit them.

"Well good morning," Freddie said to her softly. Sam wasn't expecting him to awaken like this. She blushed and turned her head quickly.

"G-good morning," Sam managed to say out as Freddie sat up and looked around. Freddie chuckled to himself. But he was having his own internal battle.

'I just dreamed that happened last night right?' Freddie thought to himself as he looked at Sam who was still looking away. 'There is absolutely no way she kissed me, and besides it's not like I can just go out and say, Oh hey Sam so I just so happened to be waking up last night and I felt you suddenly kiss me,' Freddie thought to himself. Awkward conversation much?

"Want to go get some breakfast?" Sam asked as she headed for the edge of her bed. Freddie followed her movements but kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah I think I could eat something," Freddie said as he got off the bed and stretched carefully taking note that Sam was once again ogling. So yeah she ogled him here and there, that doesn't mean she went and kissed him while he was sleeping.

"God you friggin nerd, why do you have to take so long to stretch, it's not like you are gonna pull a muscle when we are walking to the fridge," Sam said trying to divert her eyes as she turned and started pulling Freddie away from the room. A note was left on the counter. Seems that Freddie's mom had plans for the day. 'I find it weird that she is such a crazy mother, but once her son is chained to a girl and they are alone for countless hours in a bedroom, she seems to let up, even if that girl is me,' Sam thought to herself trying to figure out what was going on with Freddie's crazy mother.

"You know I figured with this chain on you might start to become some what nicer and stop insulting me," Freddie said seeming to be upset. He was fed up with her calling him a nerd.

"Well you figured wrong, maybe you should go figure yourself off the side of a building," Sam argued back not happy with the way he suddenly got upset.

"Well if I did that you would fall with me," Freddie said triumphantly. The chain was the greatest leverage point. He watched as Sam's face dropped at his statement.

"Want to go to the park?" Sam said suddenly catching Freddie of guard. 'I win,' Sam thought to herself.

"Sure," Freddie said trying to regain himself, 'Did she just win?' Freddie thought as he grabbed a change of clothes and they went to change. After the changing bit, which seemed to be just by instinct now, they grabbed some food and walked out the door.

"Think we should have asked Carly if she wanted to go?" Sam asked as they walked down the sidewalk. She looked up at the clear blue sky then back over at Freddie who thought about it for a second.

"She is probably sleeping," Freddie said slowly. This had to be a first. He was turning down time to see his beloved Carly to hang out with Sam. Yeah, weird.

"Awww is lil Freddie finally getting over Carly," Sam said a slight tone of resentment in her voice. It's not that she was jealous over Freddie liking Carly, even though she just kissed him the previous night, but she was mad that he was so friggin blind. 'Almost like I think I am blind,' Sam thought to herself. "But wait if I admit to it am I blind myself?" Sam accidently aid out loud. Freddie's head jolted over confused.

"Blind to what?" Freddie pondered her statement. 'So first I dream she kisses me now she is blind to something, what the hell is going on,' Freddie thought to himself as he walked slowly with Sam.

"Um nothing," Sam tried but Freddie gave her a stern look that said I'm not buying it. "Um, blind to the color pink?" Sam asked and told at the same time.

"You're color blind to the color pink?" Freddie asked. That was definitely something unusual.

'He fell for it, wow seems our geek is a moron,' Sam thought to herself happy that she didn't have to explain that embarrassing undertaking.

"Well that's just odd," Freddie said as they turned into the park and took a short look around. No one else was there. It seemed they had often become all alone lately. No matter where they went, it just seemed to end up being the two of them alone, together.

"Oooo," Sam said as she ran toward the swing set pulling Freddie with her.

"What are you five?" Freddie asked as Sam sat down on one of the swings and gently rocked back and forth.

"No I just haven't been on one of these in forever," Sam said a big smile spreading across her face. The last time she smiled this big was…… well last night but she wasn't going to admit that. "Just push me dork," Sam said happily. And for that slight, extremely blonde moment Freddie forgot he was connected to her by a chain and went behind her and gave her one great push. That in turn pulled him forward skidding him onto the ground and pulling Sam off the swing.

"Ouch," Freddie mumbled out being face down on the ground.

"Damn Freddie, are you ok, I forgot," Sam said as she spun Freddie over noticing he only had a few very tiny cuts. Freddie took that moment to grab her shoulders and spin her over so he had her pinned down.

"Yeah don't make me do that again," Freddie said pinning her down firmly. Sam struggled but she couldn't move. Freddie was strong when he wanted to be. Sam then noticed she could feel his breathing slightly and presented a slight blush on her cheeks. Freddie noticed and he got up pulling her up with him.

"That was mean," Sam said brushing the dirt off of her pants. Sam looked around and started to walk again. Sam ran up on top of a hill and lied on her back as she sighed as she finally saw a few white fluffy clouds in the sky. "Oooo that one looks like a rabbit," she said pointing up as Freddie lied down opposite of her his head almost right next to hers.

"No it looks like a DVD-Rom," Freddie said then bit his tongue knowing the storm that was coming.

"If I had any idea what the hell; that was I would insult you for it," Sam said playfully as she flicked his ear and looked back up at the sky.

"It allows you to watch movies and play really cool games on your computer," Freddie tried to explain then once again bit his tongue, Well the first one was a thunderstorm her comes the tornado.

"Wow only a nerd like you would take the time to even explain that to someone who doesn't care much like me," Sam laughed flicking his ear once again.

"It would be nice if you actually new a few techy things for once," Freddie said then mentally slapped himself. 'Strike three I'm out of there,' he thought as he awaited the response.

"Maybe you could teach me then," Sam said softly looking over. She had a tiny smile on her face at Freddie's confused look.

"Did you just win?" Freddie asked his mouth hanging open in awe.

"Yes," Sam said with a bigger smile as she stood up pulling Freddie up with her, " Yes I did," she said as she ran back toward home with Freddie running behind her.

**Word Count is-- 1,390. It took me a few days to write this because I kept starting then getting distracted. But it came out pretty well. I think I had a consistency in the joke pattern to. Ok well for the next chapter I will try to make it a bit more interesting. But if you guys have any ideas you want to throw my way feel free to I'll take all into consideration, I have plenty of chapters left and I want to make it as fun for you guys as possible. Also, if you haven't yet, go and read pretty much anything by ColorsOfTheSky101 or anything by Nature9000. As an author and a reader I absolutely love their work. But they are just few of the many on her that I enjoy reading. So R&R and as always, Peace ZBixby.**


	14. Chapter 13: Just One More

**Ok no you are not hallucinating. This is an update for iChained. Yes I ZBixby have not died or fallen off the face of the Earth I have just had one giant thing keeping me busy. Senior year of high school. Applying to colleges, SATs ACTs more colleges, college visits, and as of currently Senior Research. But I decided that I have deprived you all to long and stopped everything I was doing sat down and wrote this chapter which I am extremely proud of. I think this will satisfy the mass craving more of my story and I hope I delivered. So enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to iCarly. I do keep the rights to my life though and I will attempt to not let my life fall of the face of the earth to keep updating here.**

**Chapter 13**

**Just One More**

_Day 13_

Freddie stretched and looked around. It was a first in a while, he had awoken before Sam did. Freddie looked her over. He would have to admit to himself that she was rather cute when she slept. You know, when she wasn't verbally or physically attacking him. Freddie chuckled and sat up his mind was racing.

'What can I do, I am like 75% sure she kissed me, and I am about 95%...... Ok fine 100% sure that if she did I don't have a problem with it, but….. but why?' Freddie thought to himself. Yesterday the two of them had some fun at the park and afterwards they hung out at Groovy Smoothies so Freddie didn't have to think about the initial problem of it she did kiss him what it actually meant. 'Is it possible, nay probable that she can have feelings for me?' he thought now rubbing his chin as he thought.

Freddie's thoughts were disturbed by Sam rolling over and pulling him over onto her. Freddie was laying on top of Sam now slightly, and unfortunately for him, or maybe fortunately, Sam was holding the chain down so unless he wanted to wake her and face the wrath of Sam he would have to lie where he was for now. So he did and slowly drifted back to sleep.

'Mmmmm this blanket is warm, almost like a teddy bear,' Sam thought to herself. As she turned her head and looked up she didn't she a blanket on top of her, oh no, she saw a sleeping Freddie. So she did the only thing that sounded reasonable, she screamed very loudly. Freddie in turn startled awake and jumped off of her.

"OW! Way to break my eardrum Sam!" Freddie shouted as he rubbed the ear that was screamed into.

"What was your creepy dorky self sleeping on me for!" Sam yelled in a mixture of anger and surprise.

"I didn't mean to! You pulled me over there with the chain!" Freddie yelled back at her. If she wanted to argue about something pointless oh he would argue. Sam glared at him before pulling him to his feet with her and turning and walking toward the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and locked it behind her leaving him on the other side. "It wasn't my fault," Freddie yelled into her as he saw her clothes fly over the top of the curtain and the shower turned on.

'Ok it wasn't that big of a deal but I couldn't let him know I didn't care,' Sam thought to herself as she showered. She stood under the water and sighed. Maybe she should have never kissed him, it just made things so much more complicated. Truly it was already confusing ever sense they had been chained together, they were spending more time together, she was seeing other sides of Freddie, sides that she well, sides that she liked.

"Did you fall asleep or something? You have been in there for like 20 minutes," Sam heard Freddie call into her. She snapped out of her daze and looked around. Had it really been 20 minutes. She looked at her fingers and saw they were starting to prune. She then reached out and turned off the shower and unlocked the shower curtain reaching out and getting a towel and her clothes that had been left outside for her. After a quick dry and change she stepped out allowing Freddie to step in closing the curtain behind him.

"Sorry I think I zoned out," Sam called into him as she saw his clothes fly out.

"AH! COLD WATER!" Freddie yelled out and Sam chuckled to herself. Ok so yeah she took all the hot water. So Sam sat and thought again. She seemed to be doing it more and more often. Sam let out a yawn as she heard the shower turn off.

"Here," Sam said as she saw Freddie's hand and handed him his clothes. Freddie's hand retreated as he changed. A few moments later he stepped out fully clothed. The two picked up their dirty clothes and placed them into the hamper before walking to the kitchen for their breakfast.

"Never take that long in the shower again, I do enjoy some hot water during a shower," Freddie said jokingly which got a small chuckle out of Sam as she bit her lip.

'I should tell him about the kiss, no I shouldn't it could ruin our friendship forever and make this chain even more confusing to have on, wait did I just think friendship?' Sam thought to herself as they sat down each with a bowl of cereal. 'Ugh I am so confused!' she screamed in her head. After the two ate they got up and went over to Carly's knowing they hadn't spent much time with her lately. But of course instead of knocking, Sam just picked the lock and they walked in seeing Carly sitting on the couch.

"Well look who decided to show me they hadn't killed each other," Carly said with a smile on her face.

"Sorry we just have been busy trying to not kill each other," Sam said slightly lying. Freddie nodded as they walked in.

"Well it's a good thing you two decided to finally join me over here we do have a holiday iCarly to plan here!" Carly said a slight tone of frustration could be heard in her voice. Sam and Freddie nodded as they followed her upstairs.

'I don't get it, here is Carly but, I'm not getting that feeling anymore,' Freddie thought to himself amazed he wasn't drooling over her. Maybe thinking about the fact that Sam may have kissed him got his mind off of Carly.

"Ok so obviously we need to have a green screen part of the show with random videos of turkeys and other Thanksgiving related videos, then I think we should have a messing with Lewbert and the cat dressed up like a turkey definitely," Carly said as she read of the idea cards they had chosen a few days ago.

"Sounds good, we still have a few slots though, do we maybe have some good thanksgiving videos from fans?" Sam asked looking over at Freddie who had his laptop opened.

"Yeah more then plenty of those," Freddie said as he pulled up a few on the big screen. He was multi tasking. Well if you call thinking of what to do with what he thought Sam did and then pulling up videos multitasking then yes that's what he was doing.

So they sat there choosing videos for most of the day before heading back downstairs for dinner and having some of Spencer's spaghetti tacos. They had a bit of idle chit chat before Freddie made the excuse that they had to be back because his mom didn't want them staying out to late. Sam didn't try to resist because she wanted to have some quiet time to think. Carly didn't object and watched as they left and sighed to herself.

"Boy am I glad I installed that webcam in Freddie's bedroom," Carly said snickering to herself. It wasn't something she was proud of but she thought they were acting weirdly so she decided to investigate. So yesterday after the two went out she snuck in and put the webcam in. Of course this one wouldn't be linked to the iCarly website that would be a bit weird. So she turned on the laptop and watched as she saw Freddie and Sam walking toward the calendar in the room.

"13 days down," Freddie said as he crossed off a day and yawned. The two had taken the time to change into their pajamas.

"That's all?" Sam asked with a small laugh. She sat down on the bed and stretched. It was nice seeing Carly today, it helped to get her mind off of things. At that she looked over at Freddie as he stretched himself. After an hour or two of them talking and arguing back and forth they got into bed and shut off the light. Carly hit a few buttons which turned the camera onto night vision.

'God I can't stop thinking about that kiss I gave him!' Sam thought to herself as she tossed and turned in bed. After an hour or so she heard Freddie lightly snoring and she sat up. Carly was just about to turn off the camera as she watched Sam sit up. Sam looked over at Freddie and sighed. "I can't stop thinking about it, I swear this is the last time then never again," Sam said lightly as she slid over toward Freddie again then bent down and lightly kissed his lips. But then something unexpected happened. Freddie's eyes opened. Looking right back into Sam's eyes, and the thing was Sam was still kissing him.

**Word Count is--- 1,483. So I took a suggestion about Carly seeing them kiss and decided to run with it. I hope it won't take me so long to updated again like before. I will attempt to after I finish my senior research paper but I should be down with that soon. I hope this chapter was enough to return your faith in my writing. So R&R and as always Peace, ZBixby.**


	15. Chapter 14: Did that just happen?

**I just had to get this updated today. I told myself it would be updated before iKiss and I sat myself down and this entire chapter just blossomed in my head out of nowhere. I utilized my own little Day Rewind chapter model and made a great chapter. So here we are with another Day Rewind chapter. This time we will start in Freddie's PoV go through the day and after it is over we will rewind the day and start it again with out favorite ham eating person. And we will be starting the day right where I left off in the last chapter so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, but I am super excited that Sam and Freddie are actually gonna kiss on the show for real. I am a guy but if I wasn't I would totally squeal right now. **

**Chapter 14: Did that just happen?**

_Day 14 (12:30 AM Freddie's PoV)_

My eye's opened as I felt a pair of lips on mine. I was looking right into Sam's eyes. And her lips were on mine. Suddenly her eyes closed, her lips came off of me and she fell down onto me and began to snore.

"W…Was she kissing me? Or was she doing that in her sleep?" I said looking over at Sam then down at my lap bring my hand up to feel my lips. "She must have been sleep walking, probably thought I was Jake or ham or something, but…. Her lips were soft," I said. I looked over at her again and just stared. As if I was trying to pierce my way into her mind and figure out what happened. But it wasn't working, so I bent over and just kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Sleep tight Sam," I whispered as I backed away. I laid back down and looked at the ceiling as I slowly drifted back to sleep.

"Morning dorkwad," Sam yelled into my ear. I let out a big yawn and looked over at the clock seeing that it was about 11. "Sheesh dork brush your teeth, your breath smells horrible," Sam said with a laugh as I looked about at her with a slightly disappointed look on my face. She pulled me out of the beds and we walked down the hall toward the bathroom. We brushed our teeth quickly before Sam jumped in the shower not even giving me the option to go first.

"Don't run the hot water out again like yesterday!" I yelled into Sam not wanting to take another cold shower. I could hear Sam laugh to herself as I waited and then suddenly heard the shower turn off.

"There I didn't use it all," Sam said as she reached and I handed her a towel giving out a slight sigh. Sam stepped out rather quickly with the towel wrapped around herself and pushed me back into the shower. I threw my clothes out the top of the shower then turned the shower on after locking it tightly.

"Sam towel please," I said reaching my hand out of the shower after just 3 minutes of a shower. Sam handed me first a towel then my clothes as well as I took the time to dry off and change.

"God dork you take oddly short showers, are you sure you are killing all the bacteria on your dweeb body?" Sam asked me with a cute little smirk as I stepped out and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It doesn't take 20 minutes to kill bacteria just a good amount of soap and to lather properly!" I said slightly angry with the comment and all the name calling. For the first time in a while I saw my mom in the kitchen after we woke up. Normally she was already out of the house and running around but here she was cooking and running around frantically.

"Hi you two, sorry I can't chitchat I have to get to a meeting, Freddie I have dinner cooking in the oven you don't have to worry about it I will handle it when I get home, also let Spencer know that we will accept his invitation to join them for Thanksgiving tomorrow night, oh and I left some vitamins on the counter for you two to take, anyway have a good day I have to run!" My mom said as she raced out the door which left Sam and I looking over at each other both with an eyebrow raised.

"Did she breathe at all during that?" Sam asked me with a worried expression on her face. I just shrugged it off and reached into a cabinet for some cereal.

"I don't even know if she breathes at all," I said with a laugh as I grabbed to bowls and poured cereal and milk into them. After we ate and cleaned up the breakfast area we headed over to Carly's house. I wanted to be polite and knock but Sam just dragged me in without even the slightest warning. As we enter I could see Carly pacing but she stopped and looked at us seeming kind of jittery.

"Hi guys what's up anything odd happen lately?" Carly asked speaking incredibly fast. Almost like that one guy from King of the Hill.

"No why do you ask? And why are you talking so fast?" Sam asked letting out a small chuckle. Oh no nothing odd has happened lately. Just the fact that I think Sam has kissed me twice in the past few days. But other then that no, nothing odd.

"Talking fast. Me. I'm not talking fast this is how I always talk are you sure that you aren't just talking slow?" Carly said talking even faster then before.

"Um ok Carly, just calm down," Sam said looking at Carly with a raised eyebrow.

"You look like you have seen a ghost Carly," I said as I pulled Sam over toward the couch and I took a seat turning on the TV and starting to flip through the channels.

"Oh you know ghosts popping in and out where they aren't wanted and all, Sam come over here," Carly said to Sam, who took a moment before Carly pulled her away and pulled the chain as tightly as she could without ripping my arm off. I didn't bother to try and listen in. It was probably some sort of girl talk and Carly obviously didn't want me to hear what they were talking about.

So while they talked I just sat and watched TV. After a few minutes the both came and sat back down. Carly looked much more relieved but Sam looked a bit anxious. The rest of the day Sam and I stayed at Carly's just hanging out and watching as Spencer tried to wire a huge talking Turkey or something of the sorts. After a while though I remembered that my mom had made dinner for us so I made Sam leave with me. As we departed we said our goodbyes and told them we would see them tomorrow for Thanksgiving dinner and the Thanksgiving iCarly. After dinner Sam and I hung out in my room. I did some stuff on my computer and I think Sam just watched TV. When it became late enough we changed into pajamas and laid down to try and fall asleep. I turned off the lights but all I could do was stare at the ceiling. The fact that Sam might have kissed me was still bugging me. I had to know if she did. So I sat up and looked over at her to see she was also lying their awake.

"Did you kiss me last night?" I asked her suddenly giving her no warning at all. All I could make out in the darkness though was that her eyes widened as she looked at me. I didn't stop staring though, I needed an answer.

_Day Rewind_

_Day 14 (12:30 AM Sam's PoV)_

His eyes are open…… HIS EYES ARE OPEN!!!!!! I was looking into Freddie's eyes and I wasn't sure what to do. I mean what could I do at this point, I had to think fast. So I closed my eyes and pretended to pass out. I fake snored slightly and felt slightly relieved when Freddie pushed me off of him and laid me on my bed.

"W…Was she kissing me? Or was she doing that in her sleep?" I could hear Freddie saying. Please don't think I was awake, it would make this way too awkward. "She must have been sleep walking, probably thought I was Jake or ham or something, but…. Her lips were soft," he said. Then suddenly I could feel his eyes looking at me, I couldn't be sure if he was but I could feel his eyes looking at me. Then the unexpected happened. I could feel his lips on my forehead. "Sleep tight Sam," he whispered as he backed away. He was probably laying back down now. I then without feeling sleepy drifted off to sleep.

"Morning dorkwad," I yelled into Freddie's ear after waking up at 11 AM. My plan was simple if he asked about last night to pretend it never happened. Freddie's eyes flickered open as he let out a big yawn. "Sheesh dork brush your teeth, your breath smells horrible," I said with a laugh as Freddie looked about at me with a disappointed look on his face. I pulled him out of bed as we walked down the hall toward the bathroom. We brushed our teeth then I jumped in the shower leaving him on the outside. I felt my forehead where he had kissed me.

"Don't run the hot water out again like yesterday!" Freddie yelled into me. I laughed to myself and washed the soap I had in my hair out before shutting the shower off.

"There I didn't use it all," I said as I reached out for a towel. Freddie handed me in the towel and sighed slightly. As I stepped out with the towel wrapped around me I pushed him into the shower and let him close and lock it. I quickly changed and waited. 'Why hasn't he brought it up yet?' I thought to myself. 'Wait why do I want him to bring it up? Shouldn't I be happy he hasn't mentioned it?' I continued to think as I heard the shower turn off.

"Sam towel please," Freddie said his hand reaching out of the shower. I handed him the towel and his clothes and waited.

"God dork you take oddly short showers, are you sure you are killing all the bacteria on your dweeb body?" I asked him with a smirk as he stepped out and looked at me.

"It doesn't take 20 minutes to kill bacteria just a good amount of soap and to lather properly!" Freddie said angrily to me as we walked out of the bathroom. For the first time in a while I saw his mom in the kitchen, she was cooking and running around frantically.

"Hi you two, sorry I can't chitchat I have to get to a meeting, Freddie I have dinner cooking in the oven you don't have to worry about it I will handle it when I get home, also let Spencer know that we will accept his invitation to join them for Thanksgiving tomorrow night, oh and I left some vitamins on the counter for you two to take, anyway have a good day I have to run!" Mrs. Benson said as she charged out the door which left Freddie and I looking at each other baffled.

"Did she breathe at all during that?" I asked Freddie who just shrugged and reached up to grab a box of cereal to have for breakfast….. Or lunch…… or brunch…… or whatever you want to call a meal at 11.

"I don't even know if she breathes at all," Freddie said with a laugh as he poured two bowls of cereal. After breakfast we headed over to Carly's house and entered unannounced… as I always do. Carly was looking at us strangely but didn't say anything at first.

"Hi guys what's up anything odd happen lately?" Carly asked really fast. Ok she is acting strange but…. Ok she never acts strange something is up.

"No why do you ask? And why are you talking so fast?" I said with a small chuckled. Carly copied by my chuckle.

"Talking fast. Me. I'm not talking fast this is how I always talk are you sure that you aren't just talking slow?" Carly said talking even faster then before.

"Um ok Carly, just calm down," I said looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You look like you have seen a ghost Carly," Freddie said as he sat down on the couch which in turn pulled me over there even though I chose to stand.

"Oh you know ghosts popping in and out where they aren't wanted and all, Sam come over here," Carly said to me as I looked down at the chain then back up at her as in to tell her she was crazy. Carly just pulled me over as far as she could away. "Ok I'm sorry," she whispered into my ear. I looked at her confused.

"Why?" I whispered back not sure why I was whispering but obviously Carly didn't want Freddie hearing.

"I sort of installed a webcam into Freddie's room and I was watching it last night and I sort of saw…." Carly began to whisper but stopped when she saw my eyes widen.

"Don't tell me you saw…" I began but she nodded which stopped my talking. "Please please please please please don't say a word to Freddie I am still trying to figure out how to bring it up to him," I whispered frantically looking from her to Freddie.

"I know my lips are sealed, but I really think you should bring it up, I mean something like this shouldn't be kept in the dark," she whispered back before we walked around the couch and sat with Freddie to watch TV.

The rest of the day we just hung out and watched as Spencer began to build a new sculpture. It seemed to be some sort of Turkey in honor of Thanksgiving but I couldn't quite figure out exactly what he was doing with it. After a while we headed back to Freddie's and ate dinner with his mom before heading for his room. When Freddie wasn't looking I quickly unplugged the webcam and sat back down as Freddie did something on his computer. After a while he crossed off a day, changed into our pajamas and laid down to go to sleep. It seem like a while that I was laying there awake looking at the ceiling. When suddenly I saw out of the corner of my eye Freddie sat up and looked at me.

"Did you kiss me last night?" Freddie asked me. My eyes widened as he was staring right at me. I didn't know what to say. Really what could I say. Ok I'm stalling.

**Word Count is--- 2,386. Well I hoped yall liked my little cliffhanger I left you guys with. I know I know that's a big cliff hanger but I am gonna start working on the new chapter pretty soon. I was gonna do a triple Day Rewind and have a PoV from Carly but as I was writing the day from Carly's PoV it just didn't work right so I deleted it and just went with the PoV from these two. I hope yall liked it. Anyway, R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	16. Chapter 15: Thanks for being there

**SURPRISE! Yes I know, it has been quite a longtime since I updated this story. And I must apologize greatly for it. I thought after my Senior exit was complete my life would become less hectic, but with each passing day it has become more hectic. My Senior year is coming to a winding close and once it is over my life should become less busy until college of course. College has actually been the cause of me being busy, with all the applications and such. So anyway, I shall pick up our story from the exact point in which the last chapter ended. And trust me this is a bit of a longer chapter, so strap yourself in for some fun.**

**(On a side note, while I did like the iKiss episode, in the universe in which my iChained story takes place it has never happened. So I won't be making any references to it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or anything related. I am just a busy student who enjoys writing.**

**Chapter 15: Thanks for Being There.**

_Day 15 (12:30 AM)_

"Did you kiss me last night?" Freddie asked Sam looking firmly at her. He was not going to let this go until he got a 100% straight forward answer. There was no possible way he would let Sam squirm away from this.

"What?" Sam asked trying to pretend as if it didn't happen. She was starting to sweat from nervousness and it she could feel that it was going to have to come out into the open.

"You heard the question, please Sam I just need to know," Freddie said his tone become less demanding and more understanding. He was sort of putting her in the spotlight.

"Look, Freddie, it's…… complicated," Sam said as she sat up and looked down at her thumbs which she was now twiddling together.

"It seems like a pretty simple question to ask….." Freddie said as he reached over and turned on the nightstand lamp on his side of the room.

"Ok I did, but I don't know, it's just ever since this," Sam said gesturing to the chain, "I have sort of been able to see a side of you I haven't gotten to see before when I just saw you drooling over Carly, and then I started to get this urge and I fought it for a while but I wanted t see what it would be like, please don't hate me…." Sam said looking down.

"Why would I hate you for that, it's understandable, I mean, I have had similar urges, I wouldn't have acted on them as quickly as you have because I wouldn't want you to kill me, but still your not like other people are you Puckett," Freddie said with a smile at her.

"So what next?" Sam asked raising her eyebrow looking at him, what could happen next. They both sort of just admitted they had a thing for each other.

"Well….. I will admit I have seen you in a different light and all, but…." Freddie started looking up at the ceiling trying to process what to say next.

"But….?" Sam said feeling her stomach drop as she looked at him wondering what the answer would be. She didn't like having to be this vulnerable, and here she was putting herself out in the open for Freddie to almost make or break her.

"I wouldn't want us to get together just because we were forced together due to this chain, and then when the chain got taken off we would lose each other," Freddie said trying to think carefully.

"I sort of understand, but then again I sort of don't want to," Sam said looking down at her twiddling thumbs again. It seemed to have become more of a nervous habit for her then anything she did.

"Then let's sleep on it and decide what to do later?" Freddie said with a smile at Sam. Sam looked up at him with a smile on her face too.

"Good idea, sleep tight dorkward," Sam said as she laid down and buried herself under her covers. Freddie turned off the lamp and lied down himself. They both slowly but surely drifted to sleep both not sure of what would come from here.

The morning came slowly but surely. The two were awakened by the smell of sweet potato pie baking in the oven. Freddie stretched and looked over at Sam who was slowly stretching herself as well.

'God what am I going to do, I thought for all this time I have been in love with Carly, and I will admit it was a silly little crush and all, but now Sam likes me, and I do like her too, but god this is weird not being able to be sure of what to do, I always thought I would have all the answers if a girl would admit she liked me but ugh. Stupid Brain!' Freddie thought to himself as he saw Sam notice he was looking at her and she smiled at him.

"Morning King Dork," Sam said still smiling at him with the most innocent smile she could make.

'And then there is that as well,' Freddie thought giving her a frown of disapproval. "And I should have expected that," he said shaking his head back and forth.

"Hey just because we had……. That talk, doesn't mean I'm gonna quit being me," Sam said with the same smile on her face as they started to crawl out of the bed.

"Oh I know, I just let my guard down," Freddie said simply as he stood up and looked through his dresser for a pair of clothes. "You ready for the Thanksgiving iCarly tonight?" he asked his eyes on the drawers.

"Yeah, of course, oh there's one thing I probably should have told you last night," Sam said biting her lip slightly.

"What?" Freddie asked raising his eyebrow. What could Sam not have told him last night that she would feel the need to bring up right now?

"Carly, sorta knows about the kiss…." Sam said as she flinched and turned away expecting a bad backlash from Freddie. And she was too right by the look of shock and horror spread over his face.

"WHAT!" Freddie whisper yelled not wanting to alert his mom. Freddie's mouth hung open in shock. How could Carly of all people know about it, was that what she had pulled Sam away from him to talk about. Well he would know had he been nosey and eavesdropped. But of course, that's not in his nature to be sneaky.

"Look she somehow installed a webcam in here with a direct feed to your laptop and watched it live cause she thought something was up between us, and she kinda got a peak at the kiss, so I didn't tell her if that's what your thinking," Sam said defending herself and explaining at the same time.

"Oh god, what did she say?" Freddie asked now nervous as hell as what Carly would have to say at the possibility of her two friends even having feelings for her.

"Nothing really, I mean I think she sort of knew it was coming or else she wouldn't have gone and installed the webcam in the first place but still," Sam said scratching her head.

"Ugh so it's not like she would care if anything happened then…." Freddie said with the slight tone of disappointment in his voice.

"I thought you were over her!" Sam said angrily at Freddie her face having a frown across it now.

"I am I am, it's just I don't know there is still that little part of me that has that crush, and you do need to understand that," Freddie said as he sighed and turned to leave the room pulling Sam behind him.

"I understand," Sam said as she stopped Freddie in his tracks by firmly planting her feet, "I just," she started but then she pulled him back into their room and closed the door so Ms. Benson wouldn't hear them talking. "When you said last night that we would talk about it after we slept I didn't go to bed right away, I thought about it myself, and, the more I thought about it….." she said as she bit her lip slightly.

"Where is this going?" Freddie asked as he looked into Sam's eyes while she looked right back up into his. And out of nowhere she leaned forward and just kissed him right there. Freddie at first was taken back by the kiss but then quickly got over it and kissed her back. Sam was surprised by this action but she smiled as she pulled back.

"That's where this is going," Sam said with the same smile, "Look it's hard for me to admit it, even harder when I think just 15 days ago if someone would have told me I would have these feelings I would have killed them, but I do admit the fact that I like you," she said only hoping for the best now that she just opened up.

"But what about the chain?" Freddie asked still nervous at the thought that the only reason that she was having these feelings was because of the chain.

"Dorkwad, think about it, because of the chain, we do get to be together all the time, how is that a bad thing at all?" Sam said poking Freddie in the chest.

"True I suppose, ok fine, but for now let's just keep it on the dl, my mom would flip out and all, probably build a wall between the beds knowing her," Freddie said trying to think logically with the situation.

"And we definitely wouldn't want that," Sam said as she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled him out toward the smell of sweet potato pie. Ms. Benson was running around trying to finish all of her baking for the dinner that night.

So after several more hours of Ms. Benson running around the house like a madwoman, like that was anything Freddie and Sam hadn't seen before, they headed over to the Shay residence for the planned dinner. Spencer was just pulling a turkey out of the oven, albeit it was slightly burned, and Carly was finishing mixing the mashed potatoes. Freddie and Sam glanced at each other as they took a seat on the couch and awaited the dinner to being ready.

"Ok kids gather round, lets all say our thanks before eating," Ms. Benson said as everyone took a seat around the now elongated tabled in the Shays kitchen. "I would first like to say thanks for my wonderful son of course, and for finally being able to get out of the house more often," she said before sitting down.

"I'd like to say thanks to Sam and Freddie for being my best friends and being apart of iCarly! And of course I'd like to say thanks for my wacky big brother who always makes everyday one that I'll be able to remember 50 years from now and say…. Really?" Carly said as she stood and sat with her thanks.

"I'd like to say thanks to everyone at this table for giving me encouragement for all of my crazy sculptures and never shipping me off to a loony bin for one of my crazy sculpture ideas," Spencer said with a big goofy smile spread across his face.

"I'd like to say thanks first to my mom for always being there, and then to Carly and Sam for getting me out of the house and being just amazing friends and never turning me down for being my geeky self. Yeah I might have to put up with some insults and such, which have sort of diminished slightly, but you two have been the best friends I could ask for, even if one of them is currently chained to me for a certain about of abrasiveness," Freddie said in a joking matter which got a small slap on the head from Sam who laughed about it afterwards.

"So who should I say thanks to, wow I've never actually thought about it this much to who I would be thankful too. First I guess to Carly for being my best friend and keeping me from doing something that would land me in a state penitentiary. Then I'd like to say thanks to Spencer. I know I seem like a moocher and all but your just always so welcoming, your almost like my big brother too. Then I'd like to say thanks to Ms. Benson. I know I make fun of you, a lot….. but just the fact that you were this accepting when this whole chain item went down, you've really just been like a Mom to me, and that's something that hasn't always been the biggest influence in my life. And of course I am thankful for Freddie. I harass you, pick on you, put you down, make your life a living hell, and yet, you have always been such an amazing friend. I know no matter what I do, you will probably always be there to have my back," Sam said, she knew she said a lot, but she did have so much to be thankful for. They all toasted and looked at each other, "Oh. I forgot one, I want to thank the inventor of ham, I love you ham inventor," she said as she instantly reached and grabbed a piece of the ham.

The Thanksgiving dinner went down in a hour as everyone talked and stuffed themselves. Afterwards everyone helped clean up then the three teens ran up to the studio to do their Thanksgiving iCarly. It went down with various turkey based bits and everyone had a laugh as they wrapped it up rather quickly.

"Great job tonight guys," Freddie said as he sat his camera down and took a seat on a beanbag where the two girls also took a seat. Sam looked at Freddie and raised her eyebrow as if to ask whether or not they should tell Carly about what has happened. Freddie nodded and the two looked at Carly.

"Carly…." Sam started and a smile spread instantly across Carly's face. "Oooook what's with the big creepy smile lil Carls?" she asked with her eyebrow raised.

"You two talked about the kiss didn't you," Carly nearly squealed out. Carly covered her mouth so she would squeal loudly but she did squeal.

"How did you…. Never mind, we did just keep it on the DL right now cause we don't need Freddie's mom to go crazy about it," Sam said as she looked over at Freddie.

"Yeah we both kind of realized that this chain has brought us closer together more then just physically," Freddie said, "And yes I realize that is a corny way to put it but it is true," he said with a small laugh.

"But don't expect me and King Dork to be all lovey dovey or any of that crap, we are gonna try and ease the idea onto everybody, we just figured you deserved to know and all," Sam said which received a nod from Carly. "Anyway, I'm full of ham and sleepy now, so I think I'm gonna drag dorkzilla back on over to our, err his… you know what I've been living there now for a while, it is our apartment, anyway we are headed back that way, seeya tomorrow," she said as her and Freddie stood up and headed back over to his apartment. As they entered the apartment they could instantly hear the television.

"Hey, I saw iCarly it was hilarious as always, I didn't know you could do that with Mashed Potatoes though," Ms. Benson said as she looked through the onscreen guide for something to watch, "Oh I have to get to a meeting early tomorrow, then I have floor time, and I might go to the gym after wards so I won't be home till a bit later tomorrow, I don't suspect you two will miss me all that much, the fridge is stocked with leftover Turkey and such," she said without ever turning around.

"Ok mom, we will be in my room, we want to check the website and all before we head to bed," Freddie said as he looked over to Sam to see if she would make any comment to his mom before they would head for his room.

"Night Ms. Benson," Sam said to her as they headed into Freddie's room to grab clothes that they went and quickly turned into. Afterwards they went into Freddie's room cracking the door behind them.

"Thanks by the way for earlier," Freddie said to Sam as he grabbed his laptop and they took a seat on Sam's side of the beds to look at the comments on the page.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, not sure exactly to what he was referring to. Well ok she had a slight idea of what he was referring to, but she wanted him to say it of course.

"The thanks you gave to me at Dinner. Point is, even before the chain, I would have always been there for you had you needed me, that's what friends are for after all aren't they," Freddie said letting a small smirk show off of his lips as he looked over toward Sam. Sam couldn't help but laugh slightly at him.

"You are such a dork sometimes, you don't need to say thanks for that, after all it was me saying thanks to you, I mean there was a whole lot more I coulda said at dinner, but your mom might not have liked it," Sam said sticking her tongue out at him as he scrolled through the new comments.

"I can only imagine what you would have said," Freddie said now laughing at the thought of how his mom would have reacted. No matter what the expression on her face would be it would probably end the same. With his mom getting superhuman strength and ripping the chain connecting the two apart with her own teeth.

"Like the fact that I am thankful that you are still putting up with me, you have seen more to me then most have, you didn't get creeped out when I kissed you while I thought you were asleep," Sam said now having similar thoughts to Freddie, "Wow your mom would have screamed had she heard that last one at dinner," she added as Freddie stopped scrolling when he found a comment that intrigued him.

"Look at this comment from KingNate, 'I don't know what it is about her, but Sam seemed way happier then she normally is, I mean she always seems to be the happy type, but on tonight's show, she was practically glowing of happiness,' you still are glowing of happiness by the way," Freddie said sticking his tongue out at her now.

"That's because you let me kiss you while you were awake earlier," Sam said a small extremely innocent smile was clearly visible on her face.

"Thank you for letting me be awake to experience it," Freddie said as he closed the laptop and put it back on his desk. He then crossed off a day and looked over his shoulder. "15 days down, think you can last another 75?" he asked as he turned the fan on and turned the overhead light off before laying down in his bed and Sam laid down in her bed.

"I think I can survive it," Sam said quickly leaning over and giving him a soft kiss before burying herself under her blankets and turning off her nightstand lamp. Freddie did the same all with a smile on his face.

"Good, cause I would be a bit upset if the great Sam Puckett couldn't survive a mere 75 days stuck to me," Freddie said which received a small laugh from Sam, "Good night," he added.

"Night Freddie," Sam said simply as the two both slowly drifted to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**Word Count is--- 3,187. Longest chapter made without any type of day redo. Or maybe longest overall. Ok I know it seems like after the 15****th**** day the story has wrapped up, but then what kind of author would I be if I used the logical exit point. Oooooo No I plan and intend to go through with the other 75 days. I have more then enough planned for all of the upcoming chapters, including drama among many other things. And I plan on getting less busy and pushing chapters out faster. I know I know I make that same promise every time I post and it always becomes slightly untrue (very untrue). But last time I made the promise I actually thought it would be true, but instead I got busy with College Applications and such so I had no time to even think about the story. But with my school year coming to a close in a mere 57 days (32 school days), I intend on typing faster for you all my loyal readers. So as I always ask of you my loyal readers, R&R and as always, Peace, ZBixby.**


	17. Chapter 16: The Ferris Wheel

**OMG WHAT A SHOCKER! Yes I know you all can't believe it. I stayed true to my word and got the story updated in an actual decent time. I actually worked on this chapter for about a week because I wanted to gather a few ideas for it. It is a bit obvious where you can see I had new ideas to put in to change up the story some. A small word of warning is that I do go somewhat OOC with some characters here and there in this chapter but I have to. While it is OOC for the actual iCarly I do promise it is right for this story. So anyway enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hi, I'm ZBixby. I'm a writer who doesn't own iCarly. Imagine that.**

**Chapter 16: The Ferris Wheel**

_Day 16_

The sun slowly peaked through the bedroom window and onto Sam's face as her eyes fluttered open. Sam still had the smile on her face from the previous night and it seemed as if something like that would never go away. She also took note that she had rolled just a bit closer to Freddie at some point in the middle of the night but that didn't bother her in anyway either.

"I wonder if Ms. Benson is still in the house or not," Sam asked herself quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping Freddie. She took a quick glance at the clock to notice that it was only 9 AM. Which was early if you would consider the time they had been waking up during the break. She listened closely for any sound that would resemble the sound of Ms. Benson scrambling around. But the sounds she was looking for were absent which meant that Freddie's mom had already gone to that early meeting that she was talking about. So Sam did the logical thing, ok logical in her mind. She got up and swung her leg over to the other side of Freddie's bed so that she was now sitting on his stomach.

"Oof" Was all Freddie let out as his eyes shot open to see what was disrupting the path of his breathing.

"Morning Dorkie," Sam said with a smile as she kept him pinned to his bed. Freddie just shook his head and then used a slight bit of momentum to flip Sam over onto her bed so that he know had her pinned to her bed.

"You do remember those muscles you ogle whenever I'm shirtless right? Well guess what they make it easier for me to pin you," Freddie said then stuck his tongue out at Sam who laughed and flipped him back over onto his bed.

"But I'm still Sam," She said before moving to the edge of the bed and standing up and pulling Freddie up with her.

"Touché," Freddie said as they grabbed a set of clothes and did the showering routine as they did every morning. Afterwards they headed for the kitchen to have breakfast.

"So any idea on what we should do today?" Sam asked as they dug into their bowls of cereal.

"I'm not sure, I know Carly would probably want to hang out with us though since she doesn't have anything else planned for today, and if we ditched her she would probably be pretty pissed off at us," Freddie said before taking a bite and shrugging at Sam. Sam nodded in acknowledgement to that fact.

"Hmmm well I know the fair is in town, we could always go there," Sam said throwing the idea out for suggestion.

"Actually that's a great idea, I don't know how I even forgot it was in town," Freddie said scratching his head. Sam let out a small laugh at how he looked when he scratched his head. After they had finished eating they cleaned up the mess they had made then they proceeded to going over to Carly's apartment in which Sam as usual just burst right in the door.

"Hey guys what's up?" Carly asked from the kitchen. She was cleaning up the mess that had been made from hers and Spencer's breakfast.

"Want to go to the fair?" Sam asked her as they approached the breakfast bar and watched her wash the two dishes that were still dirty.

"Oh yeah that is in town still," Carly said scratching her head in a similar way to what Freddie had done when Sam mentioned the fair.

"Why is it that I am the only one who remembered it was in town?" Sam asked looking back and forth from Carly to Freddie, "You two are supposed to be the smart ones here," Sam said with a laugh.

"It's because it's a fair, which in turn means it has cheap, greasy, and meat related foods, how would you ever forget it's schedule for coming into town," Freddie said with a laugh.

"Yeah that's the only logical explanation," Carly stated as she walked over to them, "It's only a couple miles across town want to just walk, Spencer is sort of, well….." Carly said as she motioned to the fact that the shower was running.

"Did he get syrup in his hair?" Freddie asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Again?" Sam added with a laugh to which Carly just looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"Yeah, sometimes I just don't know what goes on in that guys head," Carly said running her hand through her hair. "Hey Spencer I'm going to the fair with Sam and Freddie," she yelled in the direction of the shower.

"Don't put the funnel cake in you hair!" Spencer yelled out to them which made Sam and Freddie exchange a glance of confusion.

"Last year he sort of…." Carly said not even finishing the sentence as she walked past the two who turned to follow her out the door.

"What's with him and putting edible things in his hair?" Sam asked as they followed her down the stairs.

"I'm not quite sure exactly," Carly said with a small laugh, "So how was last night, did you two lovebirds have a nice night," she said quickly changing the subject. As they entered the lobby of course they had to deal with a yet again disgruntled Lewbert.

"Ag why is there another chain gang in my lobby!" Lewbert yelled at them. The three quickly ran out of the lobby to avoid any more of his craziness.

"Sheesh nothing happened Carly, we are trying to be careful about this as it is," Freddie said as they started to walk up the street toward the Fair.

"And besides, wouldn't that be an awkward conversation if his mom had walked in," Sam said with a laugh as she thought about the subject.

"And besides we have only been technically dating one day," Freddie said even more defensively which got Carly to laugh harder at what they were talking about.

"All I meant by that was did you guys actually kiss while both of you were awake, you two have some awfully bad minds," Carly said which made Sam and Freddie look at each other then back at Carly and blush.

"We did that before we went to your house anyway, didn't we tell you that?" Sam said as she tried to remember what they had told Carly the previous night.

"Anyway let's change the subject now," Freddie said as obviously as possible to which Sam and Carly both laughed. The rest of the way to the fair they had various objects of small talk and when they finally arrived to the fair all of them looked up at it in awe.

"It was nowhere near this big last year," Sam said her eyes wide from excitement as she looked around as they approached the ticket booth.

"What can I get for you three?" The lady behind the counter asked them as they looked at the price sheet on the window.

"I got it today guys," Freddie said as he pulled out his wallet and bought three unlimited ride bands for the park. The lady put the bands around each of there wrists before the three entered the fair.

"Thanks you didn't need to buy mine though, I would have gotten my own," Carly said as they looked around trying to decide what to ride first.

"And even though I am always broke I could have bought mine as well," Sam said with a smile at Freddie.

"Well I bought yours Sam because I am a good boyfriend, and Carly I didn't mind buying yours because you're a good friend," Freddie said which got a blush from Sam and then a laugh from Carly.

"What?" Sam asked looking over at Carly who was still laughing.

"Even though I know you two are trying not to be all lovey-dovey and what not you two are so adorable together," Carly said with an even bigger laugh. Sam and Freddie looked at each other, blushed, then both broke out laughing.

"Anyway hey look the Fireball," Sam said as she dragged Freddie and Carly toward the giant circle item which held the coaster like cart that would make an entire loop around the track as the ride. They waited in the line until they were able to get on.

"Um ma'am I don't think we can let you on with that chain, it is a safety hazard after all," The guy at the gate said as Sam and Freddie approached.

"It is a safety hazard, for you if you don't let us on this ride," Sam said with a snarl at the guy. He then gulped before opening the gate.

"Enjoy the ride," he simply said as they walked by him and strapped themselves into the seats. After the ride took off alls that could be heard from most of the passengers was screaming and different forms of profanity.

"That was insane!" Carly yelled after they unstrapped themselves from the ride. Freddie looked as if he was a bit dizzy as he stumbled slightly and used Sam to balance himself.

"Sheesh you two are wimps, they could have made that so much more extreme, you know," Sam said as she raised her hand and started pointing at her fingers, "Faster, bigger loop, ooo maybe even a figure eight loop, that would be so friggin awesome," Sam said excitement glinting in her eyes.

"Yeah those additions wouldn't at all break any Seattle Fair Safety Violations," Freddie said sarcastically as they started to look for another ride to board. Sam was laughing slightly as she picked up the pace to keep up with the other two after having looked up at the ride imagining the possible changes. As she equaled the pace with Freddie and Carly she slowly moved her hand inward and intertwined her fingers with Freddie's fingers. Freddie looked down at first shocked by the notion but smiled and blushed at her.

"AW! That's so cute," Carly nearly squealed as she took out her phone and quickly snapped a picture of them. Sam blushed a bright bright red when she realized what Carly had done.

"CARLY!" Sam nearly yelled and started to run toward Carly to try and take the phone away. Carly bolted away from them and Sam and Freddie started running after her with Freddie laughing at the incident.

The rest of the day they rode the various rides from the Tilt-A-Whirl to the Gravitron. As night began to fall the lights of the park came on and began to make the park have a more balanced and relaxed feel to it. Sam began to start and eye the massive glowing Ferris Wheel with happiness. Carly noticed her and smiled a devious smile.

"You should take Sam on the Ferris Wheel it would be like super romantic just the two of you," Carly quickly whispered into Freddie's ear before starting to walk in a different direction. "Hey I have to go use the bathroom I'll catch up with you guys in like 15 minutes and we can head home," she said as she winked at Freddie and walked off to just by some time for Freddie.

"Hey let's go on the Ferris Wheel, it would be a great way to end the night," Freddie said as he grabbed Sam's hand and began to pull her in the direction of the giant wheel. Sam's face lit up with joy as she walked with him to the line. As the line progressed they slowly made their way into one of the round Ferris Wheel cars and sat together on one side of the ride before the door was closed and the ride began to move bringing them into the air. Freddie put his arm over Sam, which considering the fact that the arm next to her was also chained to her made doing so slightly awkward but he made it work.

"You know I thought we promised no lovey-dovey stuff," Sam said jokingly as they reached more near the top of the ride. They looked out at the cityscape of Seattle with the lights of the night turned on.

"We did, still doesn't mean I can't be romantic," Freddie said with a crooked smirk toward her. Sam blushed just a bit as she leaned in slightly hoping to kiss Freddie atop the Ferris Wheel.

Back on the ground Carly was still scheming. Carly ran over toward an area that was designated for the nightly fireworks. Carly approached the person who seemed to be in charge.

"If Freddie's gonna pay for me to come in I might as well make this a movie moment for him," Carly said to herself with a smirk as she approached the man. The man looked over at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh can I helpya lil lady?" The man asked politely to Carly as she came closer to him.

"I was wondering if you could possibly set the Fireworks off a little early tonight?" Carly asked with a pleading smile to him. The man scratched his head with a small chuckle.

"How early are we talking about lil lady?" He asked taking a look at his watch in order to check the current time.

"Like now?" Carly asked hopefully to the man. The man let out an even bigger laugh at this.

"The fireworks aren't suppose to go off for another 45 minutes, now is quite a bit early lil lady, I don't think I could swing that," The man said before turning back to get back to work. Carly just sighed and began to look through the purse she had strapped over her shoulder.

"50 bucks says they go off now," Carly said pulling a 50 dollar bill out and holding it out toward the guy.

"Back on up lil lady the lights are going up," The man said with a smirk as he took the 50 and prepared the fireworks to go up. Back up at the top of the Ferris Wheel Freddie and Sam were just preparing to lean in for their kiss. As they came within an inch of kissing they suddenly hear the shot of the first firework being shot up. They both jump back startled as they look ahead of them and watch the fireworks start to explode.

"Wow now that is convenient," Freddie said as he watched the fireworks explode over and over in the air.

"This smells like Carly Schemes," Sam said as she pretended to sniff the air. She and Freddie both busted out laughing.

"Well thank you Carly," Freddie said as he leaned in quicker this time and took Sam's lips up with his own as the two engaged in a passionate kiss with the fireworks going off in the background. Sam pulled her hands up to his jawline as she held his face gently as she kissed him just a bit harder before pulling away and smiling slightly while placing her forehead against his.

"Now that's a movie moment kiss," Sam said with a laugh as Freddie kissed her nose and pulled back putting his arm back around her as they watched the rest of the fireworks go off. Sam smiled contently as she leaned her head down onto his shoulder.

After they exited the ride they found Carly waiting at the exit for them. They walked home and as they entered Bushwell Plaza they snuck past a sleeping Lewbert, who Sam promptly stole a Ham Sandwich from, and headed upstairs. Sam gave Carly a hug before she turned to go back into Freddie's home. Freddie gave Carly a hug as well but whispered, 'Thank You,' into her ear before he turned and went with Sam inside. They found Ms. Benson sleeping on the couch and snuck by her not to wake her up because frankly she looked 100% exhausted.

"That was a great day," Sam said as she picked up the sharpie and crossed a day off the calendar. Freddie nodded as he grabbed his pajamas and they went to change. They quickly headed back to the room and prepared for bed.

"I think you're right, those fireworks had Carly Schemes written all over them," Freddie said with a laugh as the two laid back and looked at the ceiling.

"Well then I owe her one," Sam said as she turned off her light and looked over at Freddie who turned his light off as well.

"Night Sam," Freddie said as he looked over at Sam who looked at him out of the corner of her and even in the dark Freddie could tell she was smiling.

"Night my little dorkwad," Sam said as she laughed and turned over away from Freddie. Freddie just rolled his eyes and sighed before rolling over and drifting to sleep himself.

**Word Count--- 2,813. Now I know I went slight OOC but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Now I tried to add Spencer into the story just a bit more because I feel like I am letting down on the continuity of the show by making him more of a just background character. So I am gonna try and work some of his antics back into the story just so the story stays right with the show even if I travel OOC from Sam or Freddie just slightly. I hope yall enjoyed this Day of the story. So as Always, R&R, and Peace ZBixby.**


	18. Chapter 17: House to Themselves

**HOWDY!!!!! I have made my return to Fanfiction. I must sincerely apologize for not having updated for an unquestionably long time. I'm not proud of having been absent for this long but my only excuse is that I was trying to settle into college and get use to my classes. Now that I am more use to the college setting I think I can keep this story going. So for all of my fans that have been so patiently awaiting my return to Fanfiction I give you my next installment of iChained.**

**Disclaimer: With no ownership of iCarly I must say that this is the disclaimer telling you all what you already know **

**Chapter 17: House to themselves**

_Day 17_

_"I think it would be better if we just get through the rest of this purgatory of being chained together without being like this, it's just becoming far to hectic," Freddie said looking into my eyes as I could feel my legs begin to tremble._

_ "N…No Freddie, please don't I….I love you!" I said as softly as I could feeling my eyes beginning to tear over as I looked at him._

_ "Don't say something like that Sam, how can you know that you love me and that it's not just…… just an effective of having been stuck to me for this long already," Freddie said his eyes looking exasperated as he tried to deal with me breaking down._

_ "Please Freddie," I said falling to me knees, "Please…"_

_ "I'm sorry Sam, I don't want you anymore," Freddie said as he turned and started to walk out of the school tugging me with him._

Sam sat up quickly panting lowly. Covered in sweat she let out of a sigh of relief. Her eyes darted over to the window and it was instantly obvious that it was still very early in the morning.

"Just a dream, it was just a dream," She said as she looked over to Freddie who was laying on his side softly snoring. 'Yet the dream had seemed so real, he didn't want me anymore…' she thought as she bent over and kissed Freddie's forehead softly.

As Freddie felt her lips on his head his eyes fluttered open and he looked up at her smiling softly at her.

"Well hello to you as well," Freddie said as he sat up and rubbed his eyes as he looked over at the clock and noted that it was 3:43 AM. "Having trouble sleeping?" he asked as he cocked his head in concern noting her frantic eyes and worried expression.

"Oh Freddie!" Sam said and flung herself into his arms as she tightened her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Freddie didn't question it and wrapped his arms around her hugging her tightly to himself.

Freddie loosened his hug for a moment and brought one of his hands to cup Sam's chin and pulled her face up so he could kiss her softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Freddie asked her raising an eyebrow as her lower lip trembled and she didn't let go of the hug. Sam looked down for a moment before shaking her head.

"Can you just hold me tonight? Or would your mom freak out if she saw that?" Sam asked not wanting to let go and even considering doing it regardless even if it meant dealing with his mother.

"Well today is the Saturday after Thanksgiving technically, so if I am thinking right my Mom will actually be leaving the house at like 5 this morning so she can make it across the State to see my Grandparents as she does every year, but that's just a theory," Freddie said thinking for a moment trying to justify making Sam happy. Sam's lower lip started to tremble and Freddie bent down and kissed her softly again. "Let's take the risk," he said as he laid back down and patted the bed which Sam happily curled into and pushed herself up against him as much as she could.

"Look at that, we fit together perfectly," Sam said looking over her shoulder at Freddie with a smile on her face that matched his. Freddie kissed her again softly and put his arm over her and pulled her closer as he put his head down wear he could easily smell the raspberry shampoo she had used the previous night.

After getting the next few hours of sleep Freddie woke to find that Sam had rolled over and was now curled into his chest as she slept ever so peacefully. Freddie smiled and leaned down kissing her forehead knowing it would wake her just as it had woken him up previously.

"Sleep better?" He asked her with a smirk as Sam sat up and stretched noting that her coloring had become much more natural from the paleness it had been earlier.

"Oh much better when I can cuddle up to something that's fifty times better than a teddy bear," Sam said as she scooted over toward the edge of the bed and Freddie followed her. They exited the room to find the apartment empty once again. Freddie led the way interlacing his hand with Sam's hand as they went to the kitchen to find a note on the fridge.

_Freddie and Sam,_

_Normally I take Freddie with me every year when I go to see my parents after Thanksgiving but I figured it wouldn't be a whole lot of fun for you two. You two will have the house to yourselves until Tuesday. Behave! No parties, no gangs in the house, and absolutely none of Spencer's crazy sculptures or that weird friend of his Socko! Other than that I left some money in the Food Jar in case you guys want to order a pizza any of the nights or something like that. Once again Behave or I swear I will rip you both to pieces!_

_Love, Mom and to you Sam Mrs. Benson._

"God you hit that like a hammer hitting a nail on the head," Sam said after reading the note. Sam opened the fridge and let out a small scream of horror.

"What is it Sam?" Freddie looked over at her suddenly concerned of her horror.

"The fridge has absolutely no good food in it!" Sam said her lower lip trembling from the horror of only vegetables and soy milk in the fridge. "Grab that money, we are going to the store now!" she demanded to which Freddie just laughed softly.

"Got it dear," Freddie said slightly jokingly that they were actually going grocery shopping like a married couple.

Freddie and Sam left the apartment and walked down the street from Bushwell Plaza to the nearest grocery store as Sam instantly pulled him to the meat section of the store.

"Ok we need this, and this, and this, and this, and this," Sam said tossing different types of meat into the cart as they walked by the fridge.

"I think we have plenty of meat Sam, let's at least go get some fruits and vegetables," Freddie said with a small smirk at her as he turned the cart and pulled her along as she struggled to grab another package of steaks before he got her away from the department. Freddie finally had managed to pull her over into the department as he looked around trying to figure out what he could get that Sam would actually eat.

"Can I help you two youngins find anything?" The produce associate working in the department asked us. Freddie looked and quickly spotted his nametag which read Mike.

"Actually Mike we are trying find something that goes well with steaks, think you could help us out some?" Freddie asked as Mike just nodded and looked around the department before he led them over to a pod section.

"Most steaks are actually good when you make a stir fry mix and cook the steaks in with the vegetables, most stir fry mixes contain different types of peppers and cabbage and such," Mike said trying to explain it but was acting overly salesmen like.

"Cabbage? Ew!" Sam said as she dragged Freddie away from the pod section. "Sorry Mike I think we are just gonna go with one of these bagged salads much much simpler," she said as Freddie looked back and gave Mike an apologetic look and continued to walk with Sam. They made a few more stops picking up some chips and soda before heading for the checkout. They only spent a small portion of the money after Freddie convinced Sam to put back some of the meat that they had picked out which she did sadly.

"Let's get this stuff back to the apartment," Freddie said as he grabbed the majority of the bags and still was able to grab Sam's hand as the walked back toward Bushwell Plaza. They reached their floor and Freddie scrambled around to pull out his key and open the apartment as they entered leaving the door slightly cracked as they headed back to the kitchen to put away the groceries.

"Well their you two lovebirds are," Carly said having walked in through the cracked door. "Where have you guy's been?" she asked as she looked at them emptying the grocery bags into the fridge.

"Freddie's mom left for a couple days to go see her parent's as she does every year on this weekend apparently," Sam said shrugging obviously not minding that they got the house to themselves for a few nights.

"Oh yeah it is after Thanksgiving after all," Carly said thoughtfully then eyed Sam who was half ogling Freddie again as he was putting some of the chips up into a higher cupboard.

"So what have you been up to this morning Carly?" Freddie asked with a laugh as he snapped Sam out of her trance by kissing her softly again and then looking over at Carly.

"Not a lot, Spencer and I were actually about to take off for Yakima, we are gonna go see Granddad, I wanted to let you guys know that in case you were coming to look for me or anything," Carly said with a laugh, "But I think you two should keep yourselves very occupied," she added with a wink before turning and heading for the door.

"Have a good trip Carly!" Sam yelled after her as she eyed Freddie and bit her lip softly. Freddie noticed Sam and arched one of his eyebrows. Sam didn't say anything as she just pulled him toward the living room and flipped the television on and eyed him again after that had been sitting for a moment.

"What are you thinking Sam?" Freddie asked as he noticed Sam biting her lip again. Sam just smiled and pounced onto him pushing him down onto the couch and starting to kiss him passionately.

"Those soft kisses only work so long for me you know," Sam said as she kissed him again, 'And I need to drive that bad dream as far from my mind as I possibly can,' she thought to herself as she could feel Freddie's hand on her lower back pulling her closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

"We do have the house all to ourselves for the next couple days babe," Freddie said between kisses. Sam smiled and nodded at this fact.

"That means I have you all to myself without any worry of interruption," Sam said as she laid her head down onto Freddie's chest and grabbed the remote to find some random movie she really had no intent on watching. She listened to Freddie's even heartbeat speed up a bit as he really realized what it meant to have the house to themselves.

"Sam…." Freddie said trying to word his next phrase as carefully as he could but he wasn't sure just how to say it.

"Yes Freddie?" Sam asked propping herself up onto her elbows so that she could look down into his eyes.

"You are one of the most amazing people I have ever met, and I…" Freddie started to say but couldn't finish as he suddenly had Sam's lips crashing into his and didn't waste anymore time with words.

**Word count----- 1,922. I think I can promise another update within the week but don't hold me to it. I do want to apologize again for having been so out and not updating in the past year. If y'all want me to keep writing a great way to motivate me is to leave me a great review here. And if y'all want to see my original story you can find it on my DeviantArt with under the same name as what I go on here. So R&R and as always, Peace ZBixby!**


	19. Chapter 18: I'm Not Afraid

**BAM! 2 days in a row, yah I know it's a dang miracle isn't it. But with this story being so forefront in my mind I couldn't help but work on this story again. After my girlfriend read the last chapter she suggested I write this next chapter first person as Sam. Let me just tell you…. Weird. Especially for a guy to be writing as a girl and this chapter gets a little, fun. Well read on and I hope y'all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: My mind is a conundrum wrapped in an enigma surround by a mystery burrito. In laymen's terms I don't own iCarly**

**Chapter 18: I'm Not Afraid.**

_Day 18_

I wasn't quite sure what time it was, or when Freddie and I had fallen asleep, but knowing we were all alone we had spent the day just cuddling. It was quite the experience knowing just how close we had gotten in the little less then three weeks we had been chained so far.

I opened my eyes and found myself curled up on top of Freddie on the living room sofa with the television playing reruns of Spongebob. Freddie was still snoring softly and I looked him up and down noting that he was minus one shirt and his pant leaving him in just his boxers.

We hadn't done anything too far last night but as we kept twisting and turning on the couch more and more pieces of clothing seemed to fall off. I smiled as I looked around and noticed the sun rising through one of the exterior windows. It was even more amazing to myself that I could look down at Freddie and not even think about insulting him or physically, or now even emotionally, hurting him now.

I leaned my head down and kissed his chest and then moved my kisses higher to the crane of his neck before finally placing a soft but passionate kiss on his lips which finally had him waking up. Freddie smiled and the smile even touched his eyes as he looked into my eyes.

"Good Morning Beautiful," Freddie said as his hand found a place on my lower back and pulled my body as close to his as possible. I loved being this close to him, being able to feel his heartbeat, to smell the delicious fragrance that was his body wash that made him smell just ever so tantalizing.

"Good Morning Freddork," I said smiling ever so slightly as Freddie just rolled his eyes knowing I didn't at all mean it.

"Wow look how we ended up last night," Freddie said noting how we were down just to the underwear. I could feel my cheeks heat up as the blush spread ever so slightly. I let my head fall into place under Freddie's chin as I laid back down. With my head where it was I could feel Freddie's smile spread as he put his other hand around my waste and turned us over so that I was laying down and was looking up at Freddie.

"Freddie…." I said softly not sure what was going on as Freddie leaned down and kissed me as passionately as was possible in the small place of happiness we were at. I refused to allow any space between us as I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him tighter to my body kissing him deeper than before.

I needed air long before I wanted to stop the kiss. I pulled away and smiled softly at Freddie resting my forehead against his as I just breathed in the fragrance that was Freddie. As we sat there my mind flew through so many options of what I could say to Freddie but there were no words for the feelings that flowed through me and I wasn't sure how to express them to him.

Freddie leaned back down and I felt his lips graze over mine in what I could only believe was his idea of teasing me with his lips. I took the chain that still hung firmly from our wrists and threw it over him pulling him closer into me so that I could hold him down to me as I kissed him again.

"Well somebody can't contain herself today," Freddie said against my lips which I could only chuckle about. I was being unnecessarily anxious today, even more so than I was yesterday when I found out we would be all by ourselves for a few days. Being a teenager living with your boyfriend after all made all kinds of things run through your mind.

"I'm surprised that I am the one doing all of these things, aren't you after all the man in this relationship? I'm surprised you haven't tried to remove this last layer of clothing," I said teasing him ever so slightly as I lowered my hands to rest on his waist with a smile.

"I didn't want us to move to fast Sam, I don't want anything to happen to hurt what we have found between us," Freddie said with the sincerest and softest look in his eyes that I had ever seen. I pulled Freddie's face back down to mine and kissed him again.

Then suddenly I came upon a realization that seemed so simple to me that I was surprised I had ever been worried about anything coming between what had blossomed between us so quickly. I wasn't afraid of losing Freddie; he was as much mine now as I was his. And being connected at the wrist, I would be to let anything ruin us.

"I'm not afraid…" I said ever so simply and rolled us back over so that I was in control now, just as I liked to be. I wasn't going to take no for an answer here. There was something that my teenage hormones just wouldn't ignore at this point in time.

******

Freddie and I looked at each other softly. We were laying next to each other in our room now. We had taken the next step that our quickly growing relationship could take and neither of us could express in words what had just happened.

The only thing I could think of was that, in this exact moment of time there was absolutely nothing that could make me happier than what I were I was currently at. I felt now I had an even more solid grasp on the fact that Freddie was mine now, there was no barrier of love we hadn't crossed now.

"What are you thinking?" Freddie asked me softly as his eyes continued to bore into mine. I smiled and laughed softly.

"You sound like that stupid sparkling vampire now," I said which made Freddie laugh with me as he kissed my forehead. I still was upset with Carly for dragging me to those stupid movies. Such a waste of perfectly good time I could have been teasing Freddie, well at least teasing him at the time that had happened.

"True, but that doesn't mean I don't want to know what you're thinking," he said pulling me closer to his side. I slid my hand over his chest and then rested it on his stomach as I thought of the best way to answer his question.

"I was just thinking that now it is impossible to make me any happier than I am right now," I said truthfully as I looked up at the ceiling and watched the fan turn in slow rotations.

"Not even ham?" He asked in what was obviously meant as a joke than looked at me thoughtfully, "Me to, I can't believe I am with someone as perfectly made for me as you," he added as he sat up and inched toward the edge of the bed where I followed grabbing any bits of clothes I could find.

"Maybe we should take a shower," I said as I stood up and walked out of our room and toward the bathroom. I didn't bother trying to lock the curtain or even keep Freddie out; I actually invited him in to with a small seductive smile spreading over my lips.

"God we are so lucky my mom isn't home right now," Freddie said with a chuckle as he tossed his clothes to the floor and followed me into the shower.

*****

Freddie and I were able to get through the rest of the day without tearing our clothes off of each other but I was surprised at that fact. After the shower Freddie spent some time uploading a few pictures, innocent pictures I swear!, to the iCarly website.

"We have school tomorrow," Freddie said looking over his shoulder at me. I let out an extremely audible groan at this fact as I flipped through the channels of his television trying to find something that I actually wanted to watch. Freddie set his laptop down and moved the foot over and wrapped his arms around me.

"God school, it feels like it has been forever since we have gone to that purgatory!" I said with an extreme instance of exasperation.

"Oh don't worry baby, classes won't last forever than we will be right back here," Freddie reminded me with a soft whisper into my ear which made my body tremble. "And my mom won't be home for another full day," he added which made me blush with extreme potency.

"Want to go to sleep then?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder toward our room my thoughts drifting elsewhere.

"Oh? You can't be tired already?" He asked me cocking his head to the side trying to unravel my mind.

"Not at all sleepy," I said as I turned back to him and winked. That was all I needed to do for him to lift me off the couch in his arms and carry me off toward our bedroom, to continue where my daydream had left off.

**Word Count--- 1,547……… So this chapter I felt uncomfortable writing. Because I was writing first person romance in a female character…. That is the last time I take a suggestion from my girlfriend. Well if y'all liked it let me know and I might experiment with more chapters like this. The story is gonna start getting more complex now that they will be going back to school. I'm gonna try to post another chapter tomorrow night but if I don't expect it Friday afternoon at some point. So R&R and as always Peace, ZBixby.**


	20. Chapter 19: Back to School

**God So much is going on over here at ZBixby headquarters that have been keeping me occupied for the past few weeks. Mainly prep for Megacon down here in florida but anyway I have a surprise for all of you but I'll tell you what that is at the end of this chapter. This is a warning it is an incredibly short chapter but I wanted to get this up for you guys and girls.**

**Disclaimer: Um what?**

**Chapter 19: Back to School**

_Day 19_

"So what's the option?" I asked Sam as we stood on the sidewalk outside of our school. After yesterday, which trust me I could have sworn was a dream it was so dang amazing. Anyway. We were trying to figure out whether or not it was smart to announce to the school we were dating or not.

"Freddie. Whatever you think is the best option is what we will do," Sam said looking up at me encouragingly grabbing the chain between us and rattling it softly. I wasn't sure what we should do. Everything in our relationship was speeding up so quickly since we got this chain put onto us. It's like the chain was speeding everything up for us. One day in our relationship was 3 weeks in normal time.

"Let's just say we are dating, and if anyone laughs or says anything we could just choke them with this chain," I said with a smirk toward her and she smiled back as she let go of the chain and grabbed my hand tugging me toward the school.

As we walked into the school I could tell we were already turning heads. Than again that could just be because Sam kicked the door in as loud as she could.

"Announcement! Me and Fredward here are dating and making the smooches. If any of you got a problem with that I'll be making it so you have to suck milk through Gibby's nipple for a week!" Sam said and I smirked softly.

"Very subtle Sam," I said as we walked toward her locker. She let out a few small laughs and opener her locker quickly.

"Very classy Sam," Gibby said walking up to us with a disgruntled expression. "But why did you have to use my nipple as the damn punishment?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Well you are shirtless, it just makes everything that much easier," I said before Sam could even open her mouth and she snaked her arm around my waist to pull her closer to me.

"What my lil dorkwad said," Sam said smiling contently which Gibby laughed at.

"I don't know what you did to her but you definitely have her happy and not hurting me Freddie, Good Job," He said giving me a thumbs up before leaving which made me turn to Sam and smile as if to say 'Tell me about it'.

As the bell rang we walked toward class and I had the feeling at some point today we would be skipping in our room just to get away from class. It's not like we would miss anything that I wouldn't be able to catch us up on.

"God it feels like ages since we have been going to this school," Sam mentioned casually as we walked up the steps taking our time. It's not like we really were in any rush to get to class.

"Yup last time we were here we were still fighting, than we made our grand entrance this morning and it seems we are bound together," I said than thought for a moment, "Pun intended." I said with a smirk and could tell she was rolling her eyes out of the corner of my eye.

"You're such a dorkwad Freddie," Sam said as we walked through the doors to our class and took our seats in the back of the classroom.

As we sat in the class I began to reflect on the past week wondering how so much had changed and realized I had been doing this a lot lately. For what reasons I couldn't truly understand I had the increased urge to ponder.

I pulled my phone out under my desk and looked a few things up on the internet option before getting bored with it and stuffing my phone back into my pocket in frustration.

'I love Sam, there is absolutely no doubt about that or else what happened yesterday probably never would have happened, I just want to make sure that our relationship stays this tight even after this chain comes off, but how can I guarantee something like that?' I thought to myself. I leaned my head back not worried about the class and continued to think, 'I don't even know why I am worrying about this right now, and we are still chained for like 70 days so it shouldn't matter to me anyway,' I continued realizing that my worry was starting to make me feel insecure.

I looked over at Sam and realized she was doodling on a scrap piece of paper and I smiled gently. I peered over a bit closer and recognized the design where it was her and Jonah in a heart surrounded by smaller hearts only it was her and I this time and it was much more intricately drawn. In the fact that I wasn't wearing a shirt. And neither was she, which couldn't help but make me blush.

Sam saw me looking and winked before opening her mouth and closing it quickly in a way to tell me that my jaw was hanging open. I snapped my jaw shut and chuckled softly before looking back toward the front of the classroom.

After class was over I grabbed Sam's hand and tugged her from the classroom toward my locker but she stopped me as we were going down the hallway.

"Let's go to our classroom," Sam said with the smile that I just couldn't say no to I leaned in and kissed her softly before altering my course and heading toward our little abandoned classroom, it couldn't hurt for us to miss just a few class periods right?

**Word Count --- 946. Very short chapter but I wanted to get an update in for you guys. Now here is the surprise news. While we are only on day 19 I am gonna be ending this story in just 6 more chapters. I wasn't originally planning on it but I actually have something starting up for me that is my own venture that I want to go after with more enthusiasm. Here's where you guys, my loyal fans can help me. If you love my story telling in this head over to and check out the webcomic I am starting. I will be posting updates for it every Monday Wednesday and Friday and would love to get the support of all of my fans on the site. Like I said we have just 6 more chapters of iChained than I will be going full force on my webcomic and would love to have all of you guys supporting me in that endeavor. So as always R&R and Peace ZBixby.**


	21. Chapter 20: Jumping to Conclusions

**Um Hi, yeah I'm still alive. It's been quite a bit over a year since I updated this but I have been getting reviews still coming through and I guess a part of me felt I needed to finish what I started. I'd like to first apologize for not updating it to all of you who have been loyally waiting for the update and loving this story. I'd also like to warn y'all that its been a while since I've even seen an iCarly episode so I'm not quite as attuned to the characters any more but I think I got my groove back in it. A little about my current predicament, I live over in Japan now and I'm in the Navy so yah a whole bunch has changed since y'all heard from me last. But I'm gonna finish this story for y'all, that's a promise. And I am getting back into writing so I'll be starting some other fanfics soon so keep an eye out for those.**

**Disclaimer: I have no clue, I'm not even sure what's happened in iCarly as of late.**

**Chapter 20: Jumping to Conclusions**

_Day 36_

"Well well well, how did I know I would find you two in here?" Carly said as she peeked her head into the abandoned classroom. Sam and Freddie looked up from their card game and smiled at her.

"Well we certainly weren't gonna go to English class, that's much to boring," Freddie said as he grabbed up all the cards from the desk and started shuffling them together. Sam just nodded in agreement. A few weeks had passed since Thanksgiving break and Sam and Freddie had settled into a nice routine together and the chain doesn't even seem to bug them any more.

"Has your mom started to suspect anything?" Carly asked as she closed the door behind her and walked toward them. Freddie handed the deck over to Sam who started laying the cards out in a large square to play concentration.

"I can't tell really, she honestly seems to have been getting a lot busier lately and doesn't even spend a whole lot of time at home any more, although when she does she looks at us like she can't believe we are getting along so well," Freddie said leaning back in his chair and crossing his hands behind his head. "So maybe I guess? I'm not to worried about it really."

Sam looked at the calendar they had posted on the chalkboard and sighed. She knew eventually that the chain would have to come off and part of her worried for what would happen to them after the chain came apart. She knew they were in to deep to ever revert back to their old ways but she didn't want them to stop dating now either. The entire school knew by this point that tough Sam was dating geek boy Freddie and she was happy with that. Freddie balanced her personality perfectly. Two peas in a pod and it took just a few feet of chain and a little bit of time for her to realize that. So she knew the rest of the time with this chain between them would be important to solidify their relationship.

"I think we should tell your mom Freddie," Sam said suddenly. She wasn't sure what she was thinking but she knew somehow telling Freddie's mom would be the answer.

"Are you kidding? That's suicide, she'd rip this chain off with her bare hands. And than throw you our a window!" Freddie exclaimed almost tipping his chair over as he was taken by shock. What could Sam be thinking that would lead her to this kind of suggestion. Freddie had felt that things were perfect, his mom didn't seem to suspect anything and they got to be together just cuddling every night.

"I'm just thinking, if we tell her maybe she won't care, I mean she seems to have gotten better, she doesn't baby you so much and she gives us so much free space any way," Sam said not even sure why she was pushing so hard for this. Her mind was running in circles.

"It's something you two should think about, I mean you can't keep this a secret forever, god forbid you two decide to get married my god wouldn't that be an awkward wedding if your mom didn't know who was getting married," Carly said trying to rationalize Sam's train of thought. Carly thought she could see it Sam's way, they had been working together really well and acted good together as a couple. And you don't keep something this big a secret, because whatever was going on between them whether it just be a fling because they were stuck together anyway or if it was the real REAL deal then it still needed to be told, because if they don't tell Freddie's mom and she just finds out then there would be no way to truly rationalize why they kept it a secret.

"We can't keep lying to your mom Freddie, it just feels wrong," Sam said twiddling her thumbs together and looking down at them.

"I've never seen you so finicky and nervous Sam, and we haven't been lying to her cause she's never asked if we were dating or doing anything!" Freddie said starting to get worried, he had no idea how his mom would ever react to this.

"It's a lie of omission, trust me I know all about lying Freddie," Sam said taking Freddie's hand and looking straight into his eyes. Freddie sighed he didn't want to argue with her or disagree but he didn't know what to say. As he opened his mouth to respond the final bell of the day sounded and he shook his head, saved by the bell, how poetic.

"We will talk about it later," Freddie said standing up and helping Sam stand up, "I'm not saying no, I'm just saying let's think about it," he said in the most diplomatic tone possible. Sam smiled at this and stood up on her tip toes leaning toward him. Freddie leaned down to kiss her and she turned away before he could.

"Fine we will talk about it later," She said with a smirk as she pulled the chain and Freddie toward the door. Freddie followed stunned trying to figure out what just happened.

"What just happened?" Freddie asked looking back at Carly who looked amused at the events that just spawned in front of her.

"That's a girls way of saying you get the kisses when she gets the talking," Carly said trying to spell it out for him as they followed Sam who was tugging him happily toward his mom's car. She knew she had won at this point it was just a matter of time.

"You girls are evil," Freddie said with an exasperated sigh. He wasn't sure how his mom was going to react but one of these days she was going to find out her baby boy was dating the girl he was stuck to. And part of him knew that it would all be fine. Well unless she went beast mode. "Let's tell her."

**It's a sort of short chapter and I felt the need for the time skip in the story and I think this should drive the story forward some, everything can't stay all happy lovey in the story after all, where would the plot development be there. Anyway I promise to have another chapter out soon, just gotta work around my Navy schedule. Any as always R&R and peace, ZBixby.**


	22. Chapter 21: Milkshake Hamburger

**Hello everybody, I've noticed quite a surge in story hits since I miraculously came back yesterday and it rather inspired me. So I caught myself up on iCarly and reoriented myself with the characters, I think this chapter definitely flows much better then the last. I've tried to reorient the characters back into some of there actual selves and I hope I did a good job for y'all. So enjoy.**

**Chapter 21: Milkshake Hamburger**

_Day 37_

"I don't know what you're thinking there is absolutely no possible way this can end well," Freddie said covering his eyes with his hand. Sam was far to determined to go through with her plan.

"I'm actually agreeing with Freddie here, this has bad idea written all over it Sam," Carly said trying to grab at Sam's hand. Sam looked over at them and then proceeded to dip her hamburger into her milkshake.

"It's actually quite delicious I'm telling you," Sam said as she shoved the hamburger into her mouth. Freddie sighed and grabbed at his fries. He had spent the past day weighing the pros and cons of his mom knowing. He didn't think they could benefit by her knowing but he also knows that when Sam sets her mind on something there's almost nothing that will stop her from getting her way.

"Let me try a bite," he said as he reached out to take her burger from her. She looked at him surprised then gleamed a large smile at him before dipping the burger into the milkshake and handing it to him. Freddie grabbed it and without thinking shoved it into his mouth and bit down on it. He chewed it quickly and swallowed before looking at Sam and smiling.

"Well my little nerd?" Sam asked resting her chin on her hand as she looked at Freddie contemplating what he just ate. Freddie's face flashed with different emotions as he let the burger sink in and the taste of it truly envelop so he wouldn't respond on first reaction alone.

"It wasn't horrible," Freddie said as he picked up a fry and dipped it into Sam's milkshake and threw it into his mouth. "But I'll stick with french fries if I'm gonna use a milkshake as a dipping sauce," he added with a smile.

Sam snatched her milkshake away from the table and started to slurp it down as Carly sat back in amusement watching the two of them. Her hand snuck down into her purse slowly to grab her camera, she knew it had been a while since she had gotten a good picture to post for the iCarly fans on the website and since they were probably gonna tell his mom she could actually post a picture of them being all lovey-dovey.

"You know what, I think I need to start teasing you again, you are getting far to confident with yourself," Sam said as she sucked down another gulp of her milkshake. "And Mama needs to make sure your good and under her thumb now," she continued giving him a slight wink.

"Aw but Sam you've become such a sweetheart lately," Carly said as she stood up and took her trash over to the bin and dumped it in. Sam looked at her and glared just slightly.

"That's the problem Carly, I think it's cutting into my rep at school, even Gibby isn't nearly as afraid of me any more," Sam said her mouth turning down in a slight frown. Gibby chose that moment to walk up to the table and smile down at them.

"Hey guy do I still need to show up tomorrow for the iCarly skit?" He asked completely oblivious to the conversation that had just been going on. Sam looked at Carly wave her hand at him then turned to Gibby.

"Hey Gibby go get me a Ham sandwich or I'm gonna give you an ultra pink belly," Sam said trying to be as fierce as possible.

"You don't need a sandwich Sam and besides all the delis around here are closed right now," Gibby said as he turned back to Carly and cocked his head still waiting for the answer to his previous question.

"Ok that's it," Sam said and quickly grabbed Gibby and tried to position herself to start giving him a pink belly. "Freddie get up and hold him still here I need to fix my rep bad."

"You don't need to hurt Gibby just to get your message across Sam I think just standing up to reinforce what you said you were going to do is enough," Freddie said standing up to try and calm her down. Sam loosened her grip on Gibby's arm just slightly and looked at him.

"No I think I need to give him just a few slaps," Sam said as she pulled her arm back and smack him on the belly once before Gibby yelped and squirmed away from her.

"I got it, I got it, I'll go find you a ham sandwich," Gibby said over his shoulder as he ran out of the slurpie shop and Sam's face lit up with happiness.

"Yes Mama's still got it, and she's about to get a ham sandwich to, two birds with one stone!" Sam said doing a quick fist pump. "I haven't had a good ham sandwich in at least an hour."

"There, are you happy now Sam, you just went and retraumatized Gibby all over again," Freddie said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed as he grabbed the chain and pulled Sam closer to him so that he could grab her hand.

Sam looked down at her hand in his and smiled to herself at how perfectly her hand fit into his and started to make circles with her thumb on the back of Freddie's hand. Freddie placed his hand under her chin and pulled her face so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Freddie, people know me as the tough one, that's my identity," Sam started as she looked him straight in the eye, "If people don't see me as being tough anymore I'm sorta having a bit of an identity crisis here."

"You're Samantha Puckett, the girl who had a part in accidentally breaking Briggs arm, girl who is definitely tough and brave, and knows how to be sweet when the time calls for it," Freddie said looking back at her, "And if you have any more identity crisis's I'll be there to remind you who you are."

"That... Is probably the corniest thing I have ever heard," Sam said shaking her head back and forth at him. "How do you think of something just that corny?" she asked smiling widely.

"Does it matter? You're distracted by it now and not worried about acting all tough," He said running his hand through his hair.

"But I need to act tough Fredward, I like to act tough," Sam said thoughtfully. Being tough was her deal, no matter how much she rethought it to herself over and over.

"If you need to pick on anyone just pick on me, that way you get to act tough but you don't have to find anyone to do it to cause I'm attached to you anyway," he continued with a smile. "And if I see you picking on anyone then I'm just gonna have to start calling you Ham Butt again," he added sticking his tongue out at her.

"You drive a hard bargain," Sam said as she brought her free hand up to her mouth stuck one of her fingers in then proceeded to give Freddie a wet willy, "Deal." she added with a large smirk.

"I'm sorry bout you to are just adorable," Carly said as she took a picture of the two of them. Sam looked at her and then looked back at Freddie and smiled at him.

"If you are gonna take a picture of us might as well be a good one," Sam said as she leaned up and kissed Freddie softly. Carly nodded and took the picture quickly. This should please the iCarly fans more then enough.

"Fredward Benson!" They suddenly heard and Freddie pulled back and looked over to the door to see his mom standing in the door frame. Freddie looked from his mom and back to Sam and sighed.

"God Karma sucks," Freddie said sighing. A part of him knew this would happen, right when he stalled telling his mom he knew the wheels would start turning, he just didn't think they would be against him rather with him. He didn't let go of Sam's hand as he pulled Sam toward his mom, "Mom we were going to tell you tonight at dinner, Sam and I are dating now."

"What? How long has this been going on, and be honest with me Fredward," His mom demanded as she took a few steps toward them. Sam tightened her grip on Freddie's hand as Carly stepped over to Freddie's side.

"They haven't done anything wrong Mrs. Benson, they were just afraid of how you would react what with them being chained and always together and what not," Carly interjected trying to calm her.

"I don't need to hear anything from you miss sass pants," Mrs. Benson said as she snapped at her unintentionally before taking a deep breath and letting out a sigh. "Sorry trying to be a bit less crazy lately."

"I'll tell you everything you want to know mom, just not here, it's kind of public," Freddie said a determined look in his eye. His mom took another deep breath and nodded at him.

"That's fair enough," she said as she looked at their hands interlocked. Then turned back toward the door and started to walk back to her car. She looked over her shoulder at them and nodded for them to follow. "Let's go home then, and you two can tell me everything, from the beginning."

**Wooo cliffhanger ending, leave the people wanting more is what I always say. Hope y'all enjoyed it and if yah didn't well leave me a review and tell me why and I'll try and fix it for the next chapter. The next few chapters are looking to be a bit more rocky and drama involved but they should be good. So as always, R&R and Peace, ZBixby.**


	23. Chapter 22: Worries

**Yeah yeah I'm back blah blah no excuse for being gone so in so so in so. I do apologize but it's the way life has been lately just no time for some things. Gonna try and get this wrapped up for y'all. A few things to give y'all a heads up about. I'm currently about half way through my second edit of my original novel that I'll be publishing to Amazon soon (not to self promote just suuuuuper excited about it. Anyway I'm a bit out of touch with these characters so I hope I wrote them right, reread through the story twice to get the feel for it again.**

**Disclaimer: It's chapter 22 y'all know the drill already.**

** Chapter 22: Worries**

_Day 37 cont. (Freddie)_

My mother looked…. Well the only word I could think of that would work would be calm. And yeah, to me that's a bit strange seeing as this is the woman who gave me daily tick baths.

"Well I'm honestly more upset with myself for not seeing this earlier, however…" My mom started as her eyes looked back and forth between myself and Sam sitting on the couch.

"However you're not going to go insane and build a wall separating ou- uh Freddie's room?" Sam asked and while I could tell she was joking I knew it was something my mom would have considered a month earlier. My eyes darted from her and back to my mom.

"No that would be architecturally unsafe as their isn't a proper supporting beam splitting the room in half," My mom said as she continued to pace and Sam and I shared a look of confusion. "Have you two done….. anything?"

"We've kissed, if that's what you mean?" I said omitting the Thanksgiving weekend. "We aren't stupid Mom and we know that us being chained together is a weird situation but it did help us work out our problems and fighting. Maybe it didn't take us 90 days to stop bickering."

"So maybe we talk to the judge? Get you two unchained early?" My Mom started and I could feel Sam clinch up next to me. Why was she worried about that?

"If that makes you feel better, but I can tell you that's not going to stop me and Sam from dating," I said confidently as I took Sam's hand in mine.

"Fair enough, I'll see if I can set up an appointment," She said as I stood up and pulled Sam up with me. "But you two, if I catch you two doing anything other then kissing in this apartment, I'll rip that chain off myself and give you both tick baths."

I gave her a short chuckle but part of me feels like she was being completely serious. I pulled Sam behind me as we headed over to Carly's place. I knocked politely as ever but Sam pushed past and opened the door. Carly was pacing back and forth in her living room apparently waiting for us.

"There you guys are! What's the verdict is she setting up the welding or er unwelding equipment? Maybe a hacksaw?" Carly asked looking over us to see any damage. Sam shook her head and gave Carly a positive smile.

"She actually took it really well, although she thinks since we are "fixed" without the 90 days she wants to talk to the judge to get us unchained," Sam said and I could hear a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Isn't that a good thing though?" Carly asked and I looked quizzically over at Sam squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"To be honest I like being with Freddie all the time, and well…" She started and I could tell she was being hesitant, "My mom moved away, and I didn't find out until a few days ago in a text message."

"Isn't that like abandonment or something?" I asked.

"Apparently not, she actually read over the whole contract involving this chain and theirs a loophole that makes your mother my legal guardian during the process of it since I'm living under her roof," Sam said sitting down on the couch and I sat next to her.

"And you don't want to move to wherever she is at right now?" Carly asked the question I most wanted to know the answer to.

"I definitely wouldn't, if I even knew where she moved too," Sam said and I could tell she was still struggling with this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked my hand clenching on hers a bit harder now. "I could have helped take your mind off of it at least."

Sam didn't answer but I guessed that it was because she felt she had to take on her problems herself. Something I knew I had to train out of her, or at least help her figure out that she could rely on me for these kind of things. I squeezed her hand again and pulled her closer to me.

"My mom is reasonable, I'm sure the judge could make her your legal guardian permanently when he sees that your grades and quality of life have so heavily improved," I said giving her a smile which she returned.

"Yeah, but hey getting an appointment with a judge would take at least a few weeks so we have time to figure it out," Carly said and Sam seemed to brighten up a bit at the prospect. Sam smiled back at me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"So who wants to make Mama a sandwich?" Sam said and I could tell for now she would be fine. I pulled her up as I walked toward the kitchen to get some lunch meat out.

I started preparing the sandwiches and I felt Sam's hands wrap around my stomach and her head tuck into the space between my shoulder blades. I patted her hands and kept making the sandwiches for us.

"You know if you want to eat you'll have to let me go," I said which I heard a small growl come from behind me, "I'm not sure if that was your stomach or you growling that you didn't want to let go."

"Probably both unfortunately." Sam said as she let me go and grabbed her plate from the counter.

_**Day 38 (Sam)**_

I reached out and felt Freddie about the chains length away from me and I rolled over closer to him and snuggled into his chest. He was so warm and I fit quite perfectly into his arms. If it were up to me and I was able to do things my way I'd never have to not be 3 feet away from him.

My eyes opened slightly and I noticed the sun was only just rising so I closed my eyes and just wrapped my arms around him. I felt his arms pull me closer to him and I fell back asleep.

I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up but I was still holding onto Freddie. I looked up at him and noticed he was still sleeping so I stretched up and kissed him lightly. His eyes opened up and he smiled down at me giving me a kiss back.

"Well good morning to you too," He said lightly. "If you're planning on always waking me up like that you can just move in here permanently." He added with a smile and kissing my forehead.

"Where's your mom?" I asked hoping we were possibly alone.

"My guess? At the courthouse setting up an appointment, she doesn't sit around on her crazy things," He said as he sat up and stretched. I followed him as he pulled me out of bed and he didn't bother to put a shirt on. I watched the muscles in his back as he looked around the apartment for his mom and there was no sign of her.

"Well looks like we have the place to ourself for the moment, what should we do?" I asked although I knew there was only one thing I really wanted to do.

"We could just go back and cuddle for a little while," Freddie suggested and I beamed a smile up at him. "I'm guessing I read your mind."

A few hours later we heard the apartment door open and we jumped out of the bed to not be found cuddling in front of his mom. He quickly pulled a shirt on and we walked out to see his mom.

"Apparently the judge doesn't have an open time until next Friday, so we will get to speak with him then." His mom said as she shuffled past us. "Can you two behave for a week or do I have to move the beds out into the living room?" she asked and I couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

"We've behaved when you didn't know mom we will behave even more now that you do know mom," Freddie said and gave my hand a squeeze and I smiled at him.

So we had a week to figure it out. It's a good thing…..

Right?

**Did I nail the characters again? I think I nailed it. This was fun for me to do again. And if y'all want to thank anyone for a new chapter coming out feel free to thank Nature9000 for poking the bear and getting me back. I'll be back soon already working on the next chapter. As always R&R, ZBixby.**


End file.
